


Bed of Lies

by Aroruae



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroruae/pseuds/Aroruae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where time is the only thing that matters, people stop aging at twenty-five and live each second like it will be the last. Those who have time, live. Those who don’t have it, die. That is the rule that leads them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First stage

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the movie 'In time' with Justin Timberlake; the settings are the same - the world is ruled by those who have time, but the story is totally different.

He felt like he had been running for _hours_. The road seemed to be never-ending and his feet were growing heavier by every second that passed. A few drops of blood fell behind him, but he didn’t pay them any attention and continued to run, afraid that he’ll be caught by the ones who were chasing him. A turn to the left and Jin stopped behind a wall to catch his breath, hoping that he’ll have enough time to do it and to escape from his chasers.

“Damn it.” The man cursed under his breath when he heard noises coming from where he had come too, indicating that he wasn’t safe yet and that he had to move again. He took a deep breath and struggled to keep his eyes open and to not fall asleep because of the unbearable tiredness and excruciating pain, knowing that if he did, then it would be his last minutes to live.

A glance to the clock told him that he only had half an hour left and that he had to hurry if he wanted to live to see the next day. Another second wasted as he unglued himself from the wall and started to run again, not knowing where he was going or even if he was heading towards a trap. It didn’t matter anymore as he thought that anywhere was better than there, that he didn’t care where he’ll end up as long as it wasn’t with those men that were chasing him stubbornly and refusing to give up even after forty precious minutes had passed.

It seemed that they were pretty angry this time.

“You got to be kidding me.” Jin whined as stopped in front of the border which separated his city from the other one. He had to pay two months for him to pass and he only had maybe fifteen minutes to live now – he didn’t dare to look at the clock again and to know for sure when will his death come – but the voices were coming closer and he knew that he had to take a decision if he wanted to live.

With another curse, Jin pulled out from his pocket his last resort and pushed the little machine into the payment mechanism, the numbers dropping on one and increasing on the other one as he gave up at his last two months to live. The doors opened and Jin hurried to pass through them, grinning satisfied when he heard them closing behind him and the screams of anger of the ones who couldn’t follow him.

And of course, not anyone had two months to pay to visit the Golden City where only the rich people lived. Jin himself didn’t have that time either, but he had had to choose from dying immediately as a consequence of being killed or living his last minutes and dying because he had timed out. The second option definitely sounded a lot better than the first one and Jin grinned happily to himself as he strolled through the city, hurrying his pace eventually and desperately trying to think at some solution. His eyes were heavy and he feared that he was going to fall asleep soon, but he couldn’t afford that. He had to find a time bank or he’ll lose his life.

Another glance to his clock told Jin that he only had less than five minutes to live. He groaned and forced himself to run faster, ignoring the weird looks that he was attracting. The blood that was covering him and that was slowly making the minutes pass faster didn’t bother him anymore as it seemed to be the case with the rich people surrounding him. Not even one of them approached him and some even took the liberty of sending their bodyguards to form some sort of a fence between them and Jin to be sure that he wasn’t going to attack them.

But he didn’t even have enough energy to get mad at them, to remind them that they could have been in the same situation if they hadn’t been born in a family with time. So he finally collapsed, not knowing where he was and cursing that his life would end in such a pathetic way. Probably no one would even dare to get close to him. Probably they will burn his body to get rid of him, those annoying rich people not caring enough about him to realize that he was also a human being. Probably they would never find out that he had even died as they didn’t seem keen even to look at him.

The last thing that Jin saw was the last seconds passing him by.

Then all was black.

*

He felt like an eternity – literally – had passed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, trying to remember what had happened and why he was feeling so comfortable when his brain told him that he shouldn’t have been that relaxed. His eyes widened in fear and Jin hurried to pull the covers off of him, his eyes landing on the clock carved into his skin as he desperately searched for a clue as to why he was still alive.

“One month?!” he pondered out loud, not understanding what had happened. He clearly remembered the seconds passing by and he knew for sure that he had only had a couple of minutes when he had closed his eyes, defeated by the tiredness and the feeling of helplessness. And now… somebody had given him time.

Someone had _saved_ him.

The door opened and in its frame stood a young man, light flooding from behind so that his features couldn’t be easily seen. “Also, bring some food too. He might be hungry.” He instructed someone outside of Jin’s view and there was a soft feeling to his voice as he said these. Then he stepped further into the room and he locked eyes with the other man sitting on the bed. A kind smile was adorning his lips as he got closer to Jin. “I hope you’re feeling better.” He said as he stopped next to the bed, his eyes checking Jin from one glance. “I am Kamenashi Kazuya, nice to meet you.” The man named Kazuya stretched his hand in greeting.

Instinctually, Jin pulled back a little when he saw the hand stretched towards him. A couple of seconds passed in which Jin let his eyes travel to Kazuya’s left arm which was hanging next to his body, surprise written in them when they were met with a covered forearm which hid Kazuya’s clock. “Akanishi Jin.” He introduced himself, but didn’t lift his hand to shake the other one’s.

It was far too dangerous for someone who lived from one day to another.

Kazuya showed no reaction to Jin’s strange behavior, just a kinder smile as he withdrew his arm, letting it fall next to his body. “What brings you here, Jin? I’m under the impression you’re far away from home.” Kazuya asked as he pulled a chair and sat down onto it. “Really, it’s not nice to have someone faint in front of you, you know?” He then scolded the other one, but his tone was still gentle and soft. “Almost gave me and my bodyguards a fright.” Kazuya let out a small chuckle, even if his eyes weren’t that amused, but more like worried. “But I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” He then added and smiled sincerely.

“Why did you bring me here?” Jin asked, not being able and not even willing to hide the suspicion from his voice as his eyes studied the other one’s form. He didn’t seem to be a bad guy, but Jin already knew from experience that looks could be deceiving and he wasn’t a fool to place his trust into someone just because he had a kind smile and a comforting aura.

“You were dying.” Kazuya stated bluntly as he gave a glance to Jin’s clock. “And I had time.” He then added with another glance to his own clock, covered by a black material. Only he knew just how much time he had on him, it was his little secret.

Jin snorted. “Yeah, like I’m a fool to believe that you gave me time without wanting anything in exchange.” He said with a mocking voice. “I haven’t been living since yesterday, so tell me your real reason for doing this.” He demanded, throwing the covers off him and getting out of bed.

Kazuya looked calmly at Jin, a certain spark in his eyes. “Jin, I have time.” He said with a sort of amused voice. “What can you offer me except this? What can a man from the ghetto actually offer me?” He asked with the intention to show Jin that he didn’t have any other reason for saving him than actually _saving him_. But it seemed that his guest had other ideas.

A lot of things, Jin wanted to say but forced himself to shut up. He had been through this a lot of times and he had encountered a lot of people who were willing to give up at five minutes of their life for the most stupid things. For having a slave, for bringing someone home as their boyfriend, just for having someone whom to fuck. There were lots of types out there in the world, but it seemed that this man wanted to act like he didn’t know about them.

So Jin decided to play his game. “I don’t know.” He decided to say, grateful that he was standing with his back at Kazuya and that the other one couldn’t see his expression full of repulse. “I just know that if you want time, then you have to give something back.” He confessed, thinking that this had been his motto in life for almost thirty years.

“That’s right.” Kazuya agreed with Jin as a shadow passed over his face. “But I haven’t asked you anything and I will not ask either.” He then added as he stood up, putting the chair back from where he had taken it. “I hope a month will be enough time to offer you a heads-up for a new life.” The door opened and a maid entered with a tray filled with food. “Feel at home while here, Jin.” Kazuya said and even if Jin wasn’t facing him, he still smiled, feeling that somehow he understood him. “Enjoy your meal.” He added and then proceeded to leave the room.

“Wait!” Jin stopped him, looking a little embarrassed when Kazuya turned at him with a curious expression. He took a deep gulp and closed the distance between them, grabbing the other one’s arm – the one covered to hide the clock on it – to show that he wanted to trust him even if he wasn’t already doing it. “Please don’t leave.” He almost begged, his eyes studying Kazuya with fear written in them as his hand shook a bit on the other one’s arm. He was willing to trust him – _maybe_ – but this didn’t mean that he was supposed to trust others too.

Kazuya looked a bit surprised at Jin, not expecting such a strong reaction from the other one. “Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?” His voice and expression showed worry and concern for the man and the hand that gently covered Jin’s was warm and soothing. “I’m here, so don’t worry.” Kazuya smiled, having a nice feeling regarding Jin – he reminded him of someone dear, someone he wasn’t sure he remembered clearly anymore. After all, he was too old and time was all he had.

Something flickered into Jin’s eyes at this sudden concern showed by Kazuya. “I just want you to stay with me.” He confessed on a shy voice, lowering his head a little as if he was ashamed to show such a pathetic face to someone who didn’t even know him. His heart was beating with the speed of light in those few seconds that passed until Kazuya made a move, millions of thoughts passing through his head and thousands of feelings trying him as the idea that Kazuya might really be honest settled into his mind.

It would be a first for him after all.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” The young man smiled and pulled his hand away from Jin, heading to the tray to pick something light to eat. “Would you like some croissants?” He asked him, putting some butter-filled croissants on a plate and adding some strawberry jam next to them. “It goes delicious with this jam.” He handed the plate to Jin, a child-like smile adorning his lips.

Jin blinked for a second but then he allowed himself to smile, his lips curling up a bit like he was still afraid of the idea of him being too close to someone else and to allow him to steal his time. Nevertheless, he took one step forward and sat down on the bed as took the plate from Kazuya, looking with a weird gaze at it before taking the first bite and then quickly gobbling it down, a light and happy expression on his face. “It’s fucking good!” he let himself slip as a consequence of the fact that he had running on the streets for a couple of days before he had stumbled into this piece of treasure. A shy blush quickly appeared on his cheeks and Jin averted his gaze from Kazuya, like he knew that he shouldn’t have done that but he hadn’t been able to help it.

Kazuya beamed happily at Jin. “You can eat more and all you want, just don’t overdo it or you’ll get sick.” He chuckled, looking affectionately at Jin, having the sensation he was taking care of a lost son. Jin made him feel like this, all fatherly and parental – maybe he should have had some children, but time had consumed him all. A small and sad smile appeared on Kazuya’s lips, but it faded quickly.

“I never had that problem.” Jin grinned with a satisfied expression on his face. He seemed to be feeling more comfortable with Kazuya now and even more trusting as he continued to eat the remains of his breakfast – or dinner, he still didn’t know how much time had passed since he had fainted in front of this rich guy. But it seemed that it didn’t matter anymore as he now had a month to spare and Kazuya even seemed to be willing to give him more.

“Can I ask you something though?” Jin said with a small voice, licking his fingers and taking even the last piece of food into his mouth.

“Sure.” Kazuya agreed immediately, looking curiously at Jin, pleased that the other seemed to have great appetite which was wonderful news – after all, he had found him on the verge of dying and wounded. The fact that he had saved him made his heart warm a little – just a small retribution of all his past mistakes.

“How old are you actually?” Jin asked, knowing that he might have asked an uncomfortable question in the world they were living into, but it was a thing that he had to know before he could take any decision and see if he could believe that Kazuya really didn’t want anything from him.

The young man showed no emotion or whatsoever to Jin’s question, instead he chose to pretend he was pondering on whether he should tell just how many years he had or refuse to say. “A hundred ten.” He decided on the truth, feeling that there was no harm or whatsoever if Jin knew his real age; after all, it was to be expected. “I’m a bit old.” He chuckled, not wanting to have an awkward atmosphere settle between them. “I think you’re younger… right?” Kazuya inquired, looking carefully at Jin.

“Twenty-nine.” Jin answered, his tone a little low as he averted his gaze from Kazuya’s. He seemed to be a little intimidated by the huge difference between them, feeling like a little child next to Kazuya even if he had already lived so many years as well. His eyes widened a couple of seconds after and Jin stared at the other one with an excited expression on his face because of the realization he had just made. “You’re the oldest person I’ve met!” he stated with a cheerful voice, clapping his hands in happiness and standing up once again to circle Kazuya and observe him better, his eyes stealing glances at the room he was into in the same time.

After all, in the ghetto people often died after twenty-five years because they didn’t have any more time to trade.

Kazuya chuckled shyly. “Well, I don’t think I can be actually flattered about this, but thanks.” He said, looking at Jin as the man was still observing him like some rare animal. “I lost track at some point, but I have an electronic agenda that is stubbornly reminding me that I’m getting older day by day.” He then sighed, seeming almost longing for that cold and far away death. “But don’t mind me, you’re just at the beginning.” Kazuya smiled, thinking that if Jin managed his time well, he could have a nice and wonderful life.

Jin suddenly stopped in front of Kazuya and a sad expression settled on his face. “Most of the time I feel like I’m at the end.” He confessed with a resigned voice, sounding like he had given up since a long time ago but he was still going forward for reasons unknown to him.

Kazuya blinked in surprise as he looked back at Jin, not completely understanding why such a young man was feeling like this. Involuntarily, he grabbed Jin’s hands, gripping them gently. “Why? Is it because of _time_?” He asked and the last word came out as hushed as if it was a taboo word.

Jin stiffened a little at the sudden closeness between him and an unknown person, but he didn’t back away and he didn’t let go either, slowly and almost fearfully lifting his eyes to look at the other one with a shy expression on his face. “It’s not that simple…” He said and licked his lips as he moved, seemingly unconsciously, closer to Kazuya. “It’s not that easy to live in a world where time is everything and you don’t have it.” He confessed with a pained voice, but still sounding like he wanted to hide his suffering. “I don’t expect you to understand…” He trailed off as he made a move to separate his hands from Kazuya’s.

The young man pulled his hands away, sensing Jin’s hesitation and looked back at him. “I might not understand your situation, but I know what consequences a world like ours – ruled by time – can have. Nothing is simple and there is much injustice, but sometimes I wonder if a life without time won’t be the same? In the end, people tend to let themselves be ruled by something, be it time, money or feelings.” Kazuya said and his tone seemed a bit sad as he lowered his eyes to look at his hands. “And… what would you do if you had time –” He looked back at Jin, his eyes a little shadowed by unknown feelings. “– lots of it?”

Maybe Kazuya was right, Jin thought for a moment, maybe there would always be something which would drive them to live, but it seemed to be a little too cruel to be fighting each day for their life and to work to win more time to live. Having a lot of time was something that had never passed through Jin’s mind even if he knew that there were people that had maybe too much and that they could do anything they wanted with their time. People like Kazuya.

“I don’t know.” Jin answered truthfully. For a moment, he lost his head and forgot where he was, saying what had been on his mind since he had learned about the existence of another world where you didn’t have to fight each day like an animal to be able to live. “I would take revenge.”

Kazuya’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before he masked this feeling completely. He hadn’t expected such an answer and for sure, not the haunted eyes Jin had. “Revenge on whom and for what?” He couldn’t help but ask, wanting to understand more of the man in front of him.

Jin blinked, suddenly realizing what he had just said. “Nothing!” he chirped happily, smiling and acting like nothing happened and he hadn’t just revealed a part of himself that was too true to be shown. “Anyway, if I had lots of time, I’d probably share it with my friends.” He proceeded to give another reply to Kazuya’s question, pulling on the other one’s hand and dragging him to sit on the bed, next to Jin. “What do you do with it?” he then asked with an innocent tone, like he was just curious to know and nothing more than that.

Kazuya said nothing to Jin’s sudden change of attitude and pretended to not notice or care as he let himself be swayed by Jin. But his curiosity had been aroused, so he decided to try and find out about Jin’s desire of revenge later. “Nothing actually.” He replied to the other one’s question with a shrug. “I have a bank time so I don’t have time –” Kazuya gave a small chuckle “– to think of other things except transfers, contracts and other stuff like this. It’s pretty boring actually.” He winked playfully at Jin even if there was a hurting truth in his voice. This was reality – the one with time had no time to enjoy life and those without time were searching for life on every corner of this planet – cruel reality.

“Hmm…” Jin lingered on his words, seeming like he was thinking at something. “Then this means that you have lots of time to spend with me!” he added with a cheerful voice, taking Kazuya’s hands into his yet again and shaking them like a kid. “I don’t have that much, only what you gave to me, but” he shrugged like it didn’t matter to him – though it was true in some sort of way as it didn’t matter that much when he didn’t have it. “You’re a nice guy, I’m sure we can manage.” He stated with a bright smile and a content voice as if Kazuya was like someone who could save the world in Jin’s eyes.

And he kind of was at that moment.

Kazuya looked a bit surprised at Jin, not really having expected this sort of reaction from the young man. “Half of the day I’m at the office, so we won’t see each other until evening…” He said, looking sort of regretful. “But you’re free to wander everywhere you want and if you still return here after seeing a new world, I’d gladly spend my time with you.” Kazuya added with a smile this time, nodding once as if he was reassuring himself and Jin that they could spend quality time together.

Jin pouted when he heard that he won’t be able to spend his whole time with Kazuya, but he couldn’t hide the smirk from his lips as he realized that the other one didn’t have any intention of kicking him out and in fact he rather preferred Jin to stay. His expression changed though into a split of a second and he seemed a little insecure and maybe shy as he asked the next question. “Can’t you stay home tomorrow and spend at least the day with me?” he wanted to know even if in his mind, plans of what he’ll be able to do – and see – were starting to sprout.

Kazuya looked taken aback for the umpteenth time as he didn’t know what to make of Jin’s behavior. While it was flattering that he had caught the attention of such an young man and that he had been wishing for some company in this big house of his, Kazuya couldn’t help but to think that maybe he was a little too naïve concerning Jin. Yet again, he had nothing to lose. “Um, I’m sorry, but I have work and I can’t take a leave so suddenly.” He apologized, looking really regretful at Jin. “But I’ll be back in the evening, so we can catch up then. But if you get bored during the day, you can ask my driver to take you in town.” Kazuya added with a small smile, hoping that at least could compensate his absence, even if it sounded a little silly to do such a thing for a man he barely knew. But like he had said, he had nothing to lose.

“I guess I can work with that…” Jin shrugged a little even if it was obvious that he was disappointed because he couldn’t spend more time with Kazuya. “But…” he paused and bit his lips as he looked up at the other one, looking like he wasn’t sure if he should ask this or not. “Can I really stay here?” he wanted to know, the insecurity being the most obvious thing from his voice apart from the fear to be tossed away. “I mean,” he then hurried to continue, like he had realized that he had done a grave mistake into asking that, “I’m not saying that I could stay for long. I know you’re busy and I also know that I can’t be here for long. It will be for a few days, if you’re willing to and if…”

“You can stay how long you want to. I don’t mind.” Kazuya interrupted him, feeling that it was unnecessary to continue this discussion since he wasn’t bothered by Jin’s presence at all. “The house is big and I have many rooms. Besides, I don’t mind having someone to talk with at dinner.” He smiled, hoping that Jin will accept his invitation to stay just a little longer. Because after all, everyone had a time when they felt the need to go, to leave the place they lived in.

Nothing could describe the bright smile that blossomed on Jin’s lips, telling how happy he was to be accepted to stay at Kazuya’s house. “Thank you!” the boy chirped and leaned closer to Kazuya to place a short but sweet kiss on the other one’s cheek. “Thank you.” He repeated, this time while staying close to the older one and almost whispering the words as his voice seemed to have suddenly changed into a low and husky one.

Kazuya frowned at this sudden action, but nodded once as he gently pushed Jin away, wearing a soft smile. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.” He said and stood up, feeling that the atmosphere was a bit too different for his taste. “Um, I’ll better let you rest some more and I’ll go and finish some papers. If you need anything, I’m in my office, one floor up.” Kazuya added and headed for the door, a little confused by the new sensation that was crawling up his spine. He will never forget Jin’s look from now – dark, dominating and secretive; but most of all, dangerous.

As the door closed behind Kazuya, an arrogant smile decorated Jin’s lips.

“And the game begins.”

*

The door opened and Jin let his eyes adjust with the light from the room, blinking a few times to be able to see through the darkness of the night and to know where he had to go. His body was trembling a little, but he ignored it in favor of walking inside and concentrating on what he wanted to do. His eyes quickly found the bed where Kazuya was sleeping and he got close to it with a few steps, stopping next to it and looking at the older one.

He lifted his hand and Jin cursed as he saw it trembling as well as his body, but he couldn’t help it, he wasn’t able to stop it and frankly, he didn’t even want to that much. It touched something and Jin jolted as he realized that his hand was now caressing Kazuya’s cheek and that his fingers were slowly drawing lines on the other one’s skin.

“Kazuya…” he whispered his name, sounding something like a half-moan, half-cry, as Jin climbed into the bed and let both of his hands cup the other one’s face. “Kazuya, please.” He said, his lips touching the older one’s lips in a ghostly caress while he moved a little to be able to straddle Kazuya and to make sure that he couldn’t run as soon as he’ll open his eyes and he’ll realize the situation he was into.

“Nn?” Kazuya’s eyes fluttered open as the warmth tickling his lips and the sudden weight over his body disturbed his sleep. He looked through a sleepy haze at Jin before he blinked a few times to understand what was happening. He tried to move but Jin caught his arms and continued to whisper his name with the same pleading and pitiful voice, as he seemed to grow more desperate with each second passing by. “Jin?” He asked and there was an edge of fear in his tone. “What’s wrong?” He tried to understand what this situation meant and why was the young man all over him, pleading for something he didn’t even understand.

“Please, just kiss me.” The younger one begged, even his voice trembling and sounding like he was on the verge of crying. His moves became rushed and Jin sneaked his hands under Kazuya’s shirt, touching the fervent skin while his lips continued on kissing every part of the other one that they could reach. “I need you, _please_.” He added as he crushed his lips against Kazuya’s again, searching for the warmth that seemed to be missing even from his body, not just his heart.

Kazuya gasped at these rushed and sudden actions of Jin, allowing the other to kiss him, to invade his mouth, claiming him desperately. And there was time flowing between them, circling them as this happened, the minutes, the seconds passing from one to another. Kazuya lifted his hands, grabbing Jin’s arms and pushing him as much as he could seeing that the other was reluctant to separate himself from him. “Jin!” He breathed out as their mouths parted and he could talk. “Stop it. What are you doing? What has gotten into you?!” Kazuya asked him, wanting to move away from under Jin’s prison, but not succeeding as the other one was holding him pinned to the bed with his strong body.

Jin shook his head like he didn’t want to admit that something was really wrong with him, letting it fall against his chest and keeping his expression away from Kazuya for a couple of minutes in which he continued to whisper the older one’s name and the same words of plea. “I need you.” He repeated with a broken voice and as he lifted his head again, there were tears swimming in his dark orbs. “Please stay, please don’t leave me, not you too.” Jin begged and kissed Kazuya once more, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt and pull it off the other one.

Kazuya didn’t understand what was happening, no, he couldn’t cope with what Jin was saying and doing to him and even if he tried to push him away, the young man kept coming back, asking for more and more. He couldn’t fight the fingers that touched him here and there, arousing in him passions long forgotten, passions he didn’t want to feel right now. This was a wrong situation and he had to put an end to it, but he just didn’t know how.

_“…not you too.”_

These particular words kept circling in his mind, not understanding what Jin had meant through them and the more he thought, he could only come with the conclusion that Jin needed someone right now and he had chosen Kazuya. But the way he needed him was… _outrageous_.

“J-Jin…” Kazuya tried to reason with the man once more, but he was shut again with a rough kiss and some nails dug in his chest. He could only arch at this action, closing his eyes in surrender as he welcomed Jin’s tongue into his mouth, letting it explore him as it wanted, realizing that he couldn’t actually fight Jin right now. Since he had seen him, Kazuya knew that he will end up developing a soft spot for the boy, he just hadn’t expected to develop it this soon.

“I’ll stay.” Kazuya breathed as soon as Jin left his lips for air and opened his eyes to look into Jin’s wild ones. He brought his hands to cup the other one’s face, ignoring their slight shaking. “Just be gentle, okay?” He whispered and leaned forward, placing a cast kiss on Jin’s bruised lips. Probably his were the same, but right now it didn’t matter.

He’ll give to Jin whatever he wanted, even himself. Because he had nothing to lose anymore.

The smirk that appeared on Jin’s lips got lost into their kiss, the younger one using even more force now that he had received Kazuya’s consent. His hands traveled lower on the other one’s body and pushed his pants down with a rushed and quick move, his desperation still not disappearing from his movements even if he was now sure that he won’t be left alone anymore. But it was like he couldn’t stop anymore so Jin completely undressed Kazuya before finally starting to work on himself.

“I need you.” He said again those words, even his voice saying that he’ll lose everything if he didn’t have Kazuya in that moment with his body and soul. “I won’t let you go.” He continued as his fingers traveled on the back of the older one, slipping between his butt cheeks and teasing his hole with his index. Jin kissed him again and Kazuya answered with the same passion and desire as the other one even if worry and uncertainty were still obvious in the way he touched Jin too, not being able to forget that Jin didn’t seem like himself and more like something had happened to him to become like this, feeling how the seconds were stolen from him with every kiss that he gave and how the minutes were given back with every touch that he received.

“I need you so much.” The words slipped off of Jin’s mouth maybe for the millionth time that night, stopping suddenly along with that phrase and allowing himself to kiss Kazuya this time in a slow manner, gentle like the older one had asked and loving like Jin seemed to be needing in that moment, their bodies becoming one and making them both groan and whimper into the kiss because of the lust and pain and desire and want and time that were completely dominating their beings.

Kazuya held onto Jin tightly, trying to get used to the idea that such a thing was happening to him and that he wasn’t dreaming. His whole body was trembling with pain and unwanted desire, his mind was being blown into a million pieces of shattered reason and his entire soul was consumed by the act that was taking place right now. The pain he was feeling right now was a different kind of pain, one that passed through him, ripping him apart and making him fall deeper and deeper in the lust Jin had created in them.

_Why?_

He didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. The man who was embracing him right now seemed desperately in need and Kazuya wasn’t capable of refusing him, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking if this was right or wrong. Because Jin’s gentleness was rushed and desperate, hurting him more than it actually should be. He could feel in his whole being that Jin had gone past his control, breaking down every wall and plunging himself into Kazuya’s soul, taking the very best out of him.

_Why?_

A question he won’t find the answer right now and maybe he won’t find it later, because, honestly, he was afraid to ask. And in his long life, he had learned that he must listen to his fears if not follow them. A whimper left his lips as Jin moved inside of him and Kazuya gripped tighter Jin’s shoulders, leaving deep and red marks in the soft skin. _God_ , it hurt even with the kisses and touches Jin was offering him or the soft warmth of the time still flowing between them, but he could only tighten more around Jin, moaning in pain and pleasure each time he felt the other one slip further in him.

“J-Jin.” Kazuya called out his name, opening his teary eyes to look at Jin who leaned over him when he saw his tears and gently kissed each one of his eyes, erasing their trace with his lips in a loving and caring manner. Kazuya’s body arched as a certain spot was hit inside of him and he closed his eyes once more, ignoring the slight throb of his heart as Jin’s action made him lose himself for a moment. A moan of pure pleasure left his lips as the younger one started moving even faster, now chasing his release.

It finished as quickly as it had started, neither one of them knowing if this was a good or a bad thing. Either way, they could only moan loudly and grab onto each other as they rode their orgasm to the fullest, their hands entwined and their mouths still kissing slowly as their heartbeats reached climax with them. Jin didn’t move for a while, breathing heavily above Kazuya and looking at the other one with what seemed to be a guilty expression in the darkness of the night, waiting for the exchange of time to finally end. In the end, he collapsed over the older one, half of him still lying on Kazuya while his other half supported his weight on the bed. His hands remained wrapped around Kazuya as Jin didn’t seem willing to let go just yet and he cuddled even more into the other one, breathing his scent and sighing happily.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in the silence that had fallen over them, his words being from the bottom of his heart, remorse trying him.

Kazuya whimpered softly as he lifted one hand to touch Jin’s forehead and to brush away a sweaty lock of hair. His chest was rising and falling steadier now, even if his breath was still hitched a little. “Are you okay?” He asked with a whisper, preferring to ignore the apology he didn’t deserve. There will never be enough pain to make him atone for his sins.

“I’m sorry.” Jin repeated with a quivering breath as his hands searched for Kazuya’s and grabbed them tightly, the boy pushing himself more into the other one’s body as if he was still afraid of something – but maybe this time he was just scared of the consequences of his actions. “I didn’t mean it, I couldn’t think at all. Please don’t throw me out.” He then proceeded to beg, the tears that had appeared earlier in his eyes coming back and this time refusing to leave.

Yet again, Jin tightened his hold on Kazuya.

The other one frowned as he squeezed Jin’s hands in reassurance. “Shush, it’s okay.” He said placing a cast kiss on Jin’s temple, wanting to let him know that Kazuya won’t abandon him like others seemed to have done so. Even if Jin’s actions from tonight seemed questionable, Kazuya won’t dwell on them but rather accept them as they came – a bit hurtful, but it didn’t matter. “Come on, sleep.” He advised Jin, feeling that during daylight, things might seem different and there won’t be a need for apologies or fears.

Jin looked up at Kazuya, his expression being a mix of puppy eyes and insecurity. He licked his lips, showing even more how anxious he actually was about asking this question, but he had to because everything depended on Kazuya’s answer. “So you forgive me?” he said with a low and fearful tone, his eyes not meeting Kazuya’s as he uttered those words and preferring to look at their joined hands.

Kazuya didn’t know what to answer to such a question, not having expecting it. In any case, he didn’t know if there was something to forgive since he had agreed to this in the end. He drew one hand away from Jin’s grip to lift the younger one’s face up. Kazuya smiled and before he could even think through his action, he leaned and kissed Jin on the lips which opened in surprise under his mouth and Kazuya slid his tongue inside, initiating a slow and tender kiss. This was a weird thing to do, especially since he had never been with a man before and he had never done such reckless things – well, after his youth had passed – and with such a careless attitude. He kissed Jin for a while before the need of air became necessary as he pulled away, looking at the other sort of insecure, but it quickly disappeared as he shouldn’t be the one lost in here. “I said it’s okay.” Kazuya spoke reassuringly, even if he didn’t know if it was for Jin or for himself. “Don’t think about it anymore.” He then added and held Jin in his arms with a slightly trembling body.

Jin smiled brightly and hugged back Kazuya, cuddling at his chest and feeling happy for being able to meet such a person who could accept him like this. Without questions, without things that didn’t matter – just the two of them. “Thank you.” He whispered in the silence of the room, his voice full of gratefulness and maybe something else that wasn’t as clear in his tone as it was masked by other feelings. Finally, he could close his eyes, going to sleep feeling more relaxed than he had ever been.

Yeah, Kazuya really was his savior as Jin had believed from the beginning.

After Jin fell asleep, Kazuya got down of the bed, wincing a bit as this was his first sexual contact with a man. In their day and age, homosexuality wasn’t a taboo anymore, but quite frequent and it wasn’t that difficult to accept the same sex in your bed. But he hadn’t expected that at the age of one hundred and ten years, he’ll sleep with a man much younger than him.

He entered the bathroom, the lights turning on by themselves. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection, millions of thoughts circling through his head – how should he confront Jin from now on? What they did tonight had been slightly abnormal, especially since the other one had demanded such an act to happen between them because of his personal problems. Yet he couldn’t say that he didn’t find this sort of enthralling and breathtaking. They might had not taken on the long road and just hurried things, but the pleasure still remained and Kazuya could only think now of how Jin’s lips had felt against his and how their bodies had seemed to complete one another.

But it was wrong. Because he shouldn’t start thinking like this, after all, it had only happened because Jin needed, because Jin seemed desperate and cried because of something that happened in his past. And if there was something that Kazuya related to and understood most was the thing called past. Therefore, even if it might get weird between them, he will try to act like before, he will not change his attitude towards Jin. Because in the end, he had wanted it too and maybe… he wanted it again.

Yet he won’t take advantage of Jin.

*

It wasn’t that weird that he had woken up alone in bed – Jin had kind of been expecting that. It didn’t mean that it made him feel less restless or less anxious as he wasn’t sure what was Kazuya going to do. For all he knew, the older one could now be talking to the police and telling them about the strange man he had picked up and that had decided to use him as a sex tool in the middle of the night, attacking him and not listening to his request of stopping.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that after all.

But Kazuya had responded to his actions and had accepted him in the end, making Jin think that maybe not all was lost and that he still had a chance. It will all probably depend on what will happen later in the day, when Kazuya will come back from work. Because even if the older one had left him alone after they had had sex – Jin wasn’t that asleep as Kazuya had thought him to be after all – he had come back to bed and had pulled Jin closer to his heart.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.” Jin suddenly said with a slightly fearful voice and an on edge tone, looking scared at the man standing in front of him.

He had been wandering around the house, trying to know better the place where he might be spending some time – it all depended on Kazuya after all – and had managed to find the kitchen, opening the door and finding himself face to face with an unknown man who didn’t seem that glad to be seeing him.

“Sit.” The other one said and Jin could only gulp as he followed the instructions, entering further in the room and then taking a seat at the table. He was surprised though to see a plate with food being put in front of him as the other one’s expression was more likely set to kill him than to feed him. “Kamenashi-sama told me I should take care of you, so even if I clearly think you’re up to no good, I still have to follow orders.” He explained himself, scoffing as he turned his back on Jin and went back to his job.

Jin needed all his self restraint to hold back the urge of hitting this guy. “Can you tell me when he’ll be back?” he asked, not being able to hide the slight annoyance from his voice though it was mostly covered with the still present fear and uncertainty.

“In the afternoon.” The other one responded briefly and then glanced at the clock, seeming like he had just remembered something. The door was opened in that moment and a cute and petite woman appeared in its frame, smiling at the two of them as she called the butler – and this way, Jin finally learned that his name was Ryo – and took him away for something unknown to their guest.

Jin sighed as he focused on finishing his breakfast and then went back to his room, thinking that it was wise to wait there for the time being as he didn’t seem to be that liked in that house. It was understandable though as he was basically a stranger, a man from the ghetto that had been brought into the house of a rich guy without asking any questions and without knowing anything else than the time on his left wrist. Jin would have been the same as that Ryo even if Kazuya seemed to belong to a different specie for accepting him that easily.

He ended up lounging around the room, going out only when he suspected that Kazuya might have already gotten home and then asking some servants of his location. He was told that their master was on the beach so Jin gritted his teeth and gathered his courage to go there and meet the consequences of his actions – to find out if he was going to be thrown out or allowed to stay.

 “Kazuya?” his voice called the other one, sounding as full of uncertainty as it had been last night when he hadn’t seem to be able to control himself or his feelings. He took an unsure step towards the other one, but stopped immediately, not being able to stop thinking that maybe… maybe Kazuya hadn’t been that alright with what happened between them and that he actually didn’t want to see Jin anymore or to have him in his house.

But if this was true, then why hadn’t he already thrown Jin out?

The other man jolted as he heard his name being called by Jin, arousing in him memories of last night and making his body act sort of funny – there were this warmth in his chest and this swarming in his belly. Yet he hid all of this under a smiling and calm mask as he turned around to look at Jin. “Hey.” Kazuya said softly and signaled him to come closer and sit down on the blanket with him. He loved this scenery and that was why he had bought a house near the beach – to be able to hear the sound of waves and to feel the salty breeze washing over him.

Jin gulped and approached Kazuya with unsure steps, stopping next to the man and looking at him from above. He bit his lips as he didn’t know what to do now and didn’t have a clue how it would be good to react or what to say or… He groaned. First, he just had to stop thinking so much and just act like he had done till now. “Do you want me to leave?” Jin asked, fearing that Kazuya was actually regretting the past night even if he had looked to be okay after they had had sex.

After all, Jin had had sex with other guys before, but Kazuya… Jin could tell that it had been Kazuya’s first time with a man and it had been rushed and not really gentle at all. Anyone would want to kill the other one if something like that happened to them and that was why Jin was waiting there, with his head down but without looking at Kazuya, like a person who had been sentenced to death and that couldn’t escape from it.

Kazuya seemed surprised at the question as he shook his head in denial. “Do you want to leave?” He asked instead, tilting his head as he looked inquiringly at Jin. He didn’t understand him, really. Why was he so insecure? Why did he need so many reassurances that everything was okay and that Kazuya won’t have a crisis and start attacking him or something along the line? Was his past this horrible that Jin couldn’t trust him by his words given last night? Even if there hadn’t been only words…

“I want to stay with you.” Jin answered quickly, not needing that much to know what would his reply be. It was the first time that he was accepted this quickly and he couldn’t help but wonder why was Kazuya doing it and if he had some ulterior reason for his actions. The fear that everything had been just a game for the older one and that Jin would end up being played with didn’t disappeared even with this new assurance though as he didn’t know what to expect from someone rich who had lived so differently than him and had different priorities in life than Jin.

The difference was obvious, even in their moves as Jin was always rushed in everything he did as he never had enough time for all of them and Kazuya was taking his time, assimilating the information and only after that reacting, as slow as he had thought of what to do.

“I thought that you were mad for what happened last night.” Jin confessed as he looked up at the sea, studying its vivid color and wishing that he could be like the birds that were playing above them, free and careless. He had always wanted to escape of this prison created by time but he hadn’t been able to and he had felt the weight that it had early in his days even if he had been supposed to only start feeling it at the age of twenty five – the moment when his clock finally started to run. “That’s why you left, isn’t it?” Jin asked, his voice not seeming fearful anymore but just tired and resigned, his eyes still studying the horizon while stealing glances at the other one.

Kazuya looked at Jin and seemed to be studying the man carefully. “Partly.” He answered to Jin’s question, choosing the truth as it didn’t benefit him if he lied. “But I’m not mad. Curious yes, mad no.” He continued, turning to look at the horizon too, mesmerized by the beautiful colors of the sea mixed with those of the sky. “Because I can’t help but wonder why would someone need another person’s body so desperately, so uncontrollably. If it had been time, I would’ve understood, but –” Kazuya shook his head lightly, trying to erase the moments from last night as they crept into his mind again, making him shudder in expectation. He hadn’t expected to have such a deep connection with a man he barely knew, leave aside the overflow of time that had occurred between them. If he hadn’t checked his arm after Jin had fallen asleep, he would have died shortly after as the man’s intensity had been too much for the time he still had left.

“It’s complicated.” Jin whispered as if he was talking to himself but the wind carrying his words further and letting Kazuya also hear his answer. “I mean…” he continued and looked a bit embarrassed as he finally sat down next to the older one, keeping a safe distance between their bodies as he didn’t want Kazuya to feel uncomfortable near him and secretly wanting him to observe what he was doing. “It’s a long story and it’s not worth telling.” Jin said with a small sigh and a sad voice, looking again at the water that seemed to attract him in a way that he wasn’t able to stop.

“Long stories are always worth telling.” Kazuya said and patted briefly Jin’s hand. “But only if you want… maybe I can help.” He smiled and hoped that Jin trusted him enough to share such an important story with him. After all, this was what made Jin today and he was interested to know.

Jin seemed to stop breathing for a second as he slowly turned his head to look at Kazuya, his eyes shining in a low and dangerous way that hid many secrets behind their dark and powerful color. “Would you really help me?” he asked with a fearful voice, something sparkling in his eyes as he said those words which seemed to have tormented him for a very long time. They blinked and Jin looked like he had just realized what he had said, turning back his head and bringing up his knees to rest his arms on them, his head prompted on his hands. “You can’t really help me.” He said, speaking with a voice that seemed to foretell a lot of suffering and pain. “The only thing that could help was if I could turn back time, but time is what drives us forward, not backwards.” He stated, his voice sounding sad, disappointed and betraying the fact that Jin had gone through a lot in his life.

“That’s right. No matter how much one wants to turn back time, it won’t.” Kazuya said and sighed defeated. He had learned that if there was something he could never win against, that was time – it was his worst enemy. “But I didn’t mean physical help… more like spiritual help. It is said that talking makes one’s soul feel more at ease.” He continued, pulling himself away from the trap he usually wandered around. “I’m willing to listen, Jin.” Kazuya smiled and his voice was sort of regretful that he couldn’t help Jin in another way and sympathetic as he will try to understand every reason Jin had for doing what they had done last night.

“I don’t even know from where to begin.” Jin laughed in an embarrassed way, shaking once more his head and hiding his eyes from Kazuya like he was ashamed even to show such a pathetic face to the other one. He sighed and took a deep breath as he seemed to prepare for facing his worst fears. “What do you want to know?” The younger one asked, choosing the easier way and figuring that Kazuya’s questions could be a string to lead him out of the darkness that he was going to speak of.

“Why did you act like that last night?” Kazuya asked, unable to stop the question which had been on the tip of his tongue ever since Jin had come here. He needed to know why the other one had begged him, had desperately needed him, asking him to offer something Kazuya had never thought possible. And maybe he wanted to know too why he had accepted Jin so easily.

“I had a nightmare.” Jin said like this was an explanation for everything. But for him it was because this was the sole reason of the whole story that he was going to tell. “I…” He paused and licked his lips in anxiousness, glancing away from Kazuya for a second before he continued. “I didn’t want to be alone.” The younger one confessed, looking into the other one’s eyes like he was trying to say without words that this was the only truth. “I needed you.” He then added and stopped, realizing that he didn’t really know how to explain himself.

Kazuya didn’t know what to make of such answers because it lacked some truth – Jin barely knew him, why was there such a deep need of his presence, of his _body_? There was something more and since Jin seemed willing – well, sort of – to share what was tormenting him, he was going to find out. “What sort of nightmare? What connection does it have with you needing me?” Kazuya asked, his voice soft and understanding, though rather curious.

Once again, Jin bit his lips, looking like he just knew his words will hurt Kazuya. “It didn’t really have to be you.” He confessed, his eyes darting from Kazuya to his own hands as it seemed that this was the one thing he didn’t want reveal to the other one. “I’ve been having nightmares since I can remember.” He then added and with a sigh, he forced himself to continue. “They are always the same, _I_ am always the same, but the one ending up helping me to forget is usually different.”

Kazuya tried to hide the fact that he was disappointed because he wasn’t someone more important to Jin, despising the hope that had sprouted inside of him when Jin had confessed that he needed him so much. But in the end he was no different from a mere passer-by on the streets. Yet this was to be expected – after all, he knew Jin for barely three days. “So… you’re using sex as a way to get rid of the nightmares?” Kazuya asked, thinking that this must be the only conclusion he could draw from Jin’s vague words.

“Sort of.” Jin laughed in a strangled way, showing how difficult it was for him to talk about this kind of thing, but in the same time, proving that he wanted to do it because it was Kazuya – the one who had helped him and welcomed him in his house without asking for anything in return. Jin couldn’t really turn his back onto a person like that. “I’ve been doing this since I can remember, it’s almost like a natural reaction of my body whenever I have a nightmare.” The younger one confessed, his eyes back on Kazuya as Jin turned with his whole body to face the other one.

Kazuya took a slow breath as he tried to assimilate all this and realize again that he was just one of the numerous people Jin had used to ease his pain. “Can you tell me about the nightmares?” He asked Jin with a concerned voice, thinking that there might be another way to escape the reality of his mind and past. Sex wasn’t the only solution.

“It’s complicated.” Jin repeated himself, darting yet again his eyes away from Kazuya’s. “They are always the same, always the same thing happens that I’ve never been able to forget.” He confessed and his eyes seemed kind of teary as he looked back at the older one, obviously trying to control himself and not start crying. “I see him all the time and I…”

Instinctively, Kazuya drew closer to Jin and took him in his arms. “It’s alright.” He talked on a hushed voice, meant to calm Jin down because he didn’t want him to cry because of something Kazuya had asked about. “You don’t have to talk about it… It’s okay. I’m here, I’ll always be.” He murmured in Jin’s hair as he stroked it gently, realizing that _always_ wasn’t something he should really promise.

“You won’t be.” Jin laughed bitterly but didn’t make a move to distance himself from Kazuya. Instead, he curled up more into the older one, cuddling at his chest and holding him tightly as his hands fisted themselves on the other one’s shirt. “You’ll leave exactly like he did because that’s what everyone had done until now…” he sighed into Kazuya’s arms, looking a little calmer now though that he was protected by the older one. “But I won’t blame you, don’t worry.” He ended with a pitiful voice, sounding like he had resigned himself to be abandoned by the rest of the world.

Kazuya’s heart tightened at the bitterness he felt in Jin’s voice and he could only hold him closer, wanting to show him that he will be different from the rest, that he will try. “He?” Yet he couldn’t stop asking, curiosity taking the best of him.

Jin sighed yet again. “My dad.” He confessed, his face buried into Kazuya’s chest as he didn’t want to look into the other one’s eyes in that precise moment. Everything would probably change, after he’ll tell his story, and Jin still didn’t know if it was a wise thing to speak about it and to risk losing Kazuya or to stop himself and just take advantage of the older one’s kindness.

Another sigh, a defeated one this time. “This is the story of my life.” Jin simply stated before he started telling it. “My dad hated me and hated the fact that he had to feed me too when he couldn’t even use the year that I had. He left when I was six and my mom blamed me for it, not giving me food or clothes after that. He came back though after a few years, asking for more time. Mom gave him everything that she had, but he still wasn’t satisfied so he just killed her. I happened to be there and when he saw me, he started to laugh. And then he left again.” Jin said all of his past with a fast speed, like he wanted to get over it as quickly as possible and like he couldn’t deal with it longer that he already had.

His fists had tightened their grip on Kazuya’s shirt while he had talked.

The older man was shocked hearing what Jin had had to go through. He squeezed him tightly, unable to control his emotions who seemed to overflow out of him. “I’m sorry.” Kazuya mumbled, rocketing his body a little as his hands roamed over Jin’s back, trying to offer him the comfort that had been stolen from him so cruelly. “I’m sorry you had to pass through all this. I’ll help you… in any way I can.” He continued to say, realizing that his words might mean something else to the other, might make him think that there could be other things between them. But Kazuya didn’t care right now, he was feeling regret, pain, sadness and guilt for the man in his arms and he knew that he will do anything for him. Anything Jin will ask him.

Jin’s breath got caught in his throat as he heard those sinful words. He detached himself a little from Kazuya to be able to look into his eyes, but still not leaving the comfort of his arms as he really didn’t want to and was actually scared to do it. “Even if I need you like last night again?” he asked with a trembling voice and uncertain eyes, knowing that he still hadn’t explained his reasons for doing such radical things whenever he had a nightmare but knowing that Kazuya will understand.

Somehow, he just knew.

Kazuya gulped and looked back at Jin. He bit his lower lip and then licked it nervously. “It’s okay.” He whispered the words with a small sigh and his fingers twisted more of Jin’s shirt. “But we have to look for another way too, okay? Because it’s not normal, Jin.” Kazuya added and out on a whim, caressed Jin’s cheek, his face softening even more, showing that he was willing to give into Jin’s needs again but only if they were to look for other methods too.

“I’m already too used to it.” Jin replied, closing his eyes and feeling weird butterflies in his stomach at Kazuya’s caresses. It almost felt wrong what he was doing, he felt that he was taking advantage of Kazuya’s kindness but he knew that it wasn’t true. He was just doing what he had done his whole life. “I told you, it’s a natural reaction of my body and I can’t stop it.”

“We just have to try it, okay?” Kazuya quickly said, smiling a little, seeing the serene expression on the other one’s face. “Everything will be alright… we’ll work it out.” He then whispered and touched their foreheads together for a brief moment. “Come on, let’s get inside.” Kazuya pulled away, a smile still grazing his lips.

Yeah, Jin thought as he nodded and stood up with the older one, it wasn’t a mistake that he had chosen Kazuya.

*

This day had been exhausting, Kazuya thought as he lay down in bed while reading a book, but now far away from its magical world. Somehow, involuntarily, his thoughts had flown to Jin whose presence had let its mark on him. And it was impossible not to, seeing through what the boy had to go. But it wasn’t just that – he felt that it was more to Jin than he could actually see.

And… the fact that he had let the boy sleep with him worried Kazuya a lot. It wasn’t the demanding and desperate way Jin had coaxed him into doing such a thing, but the easiness Kazuya had accepted all this. It felt like Jin turned into his soft spot since the moment he had seen him fainted in front of him. And as romantic this might sound, it was actually very scary. Because he had lived for a long time without someone needing him, without someone not judging him. And he didn’t know if what he was doing was actually right or wrong or if it will really help Jin – after all, time doesn’t make you wiser, but repenting and afraid.

Kazuya sighed as he let his book fall on his lap, the lines from it not making sense for a while now. He wondered if there was a meaning to their meeting, if this way they will help each other ease their demons. Kazuya hoped it had.

The door creaked and his head snapped towards the direction of it, only to see Jin looking lost and confused in its frame. The older one’s heart started beating a little worried, a little thrilled because of the other one’s presence.

“Trouble sleeping?” Kazuya smiled at Jin as he uncovered the empty half of his bed, silently inviting the boy next to him.

“Kind of.” Jin smiled in an embarrassed way, ruffling his hair with an awkward movement. His smile widened a little at the unspoken invitation and he hurried to join Kazuya, getting in bed with him and throwing the blanket over him like he was already afraid that he’ll be kicked out. “Hmm…” a sound of delight escaped his lips as the younger one closed his eyes and tucked himself into bed, keeping a small but almost inexistent distance between him and Kazuya. “Can I sleep here tonight?” he asked, not daring to open his eyes but letting his hand search for the other one’s.

Kazuya grasped Jin’s hand, sparing the boy of the effort. “Sure.” He said lightly and squeezed his hand a little. “I’ll just read some poems…” He then looked at the book he had set aside a couple of minutes earlier before Jin came in.

“Read to me.” The younger one asked, the small smile not leaving his lips even for second. “I want to hear your voice.” Jin added with a little sigh, thinking that he actually liked Kazuya’s voice and the deep or raw tone it had sometimes. Not to mention the voice he had in bed, but that was for another time.

Kazuya looked a bit surprised at Jin, sort of lost at this sudden request but he complied nonetheless. So, with a minstrel’s talent, he recited poems of Edgar Allan Poe, poems which eased his heart in moments of inquietude. Then he went on Emily Dickinson which unsettled the soul, but reassured the self, making him realize once more that just like this poet, he had set himself higher than the rest and most especially, those in need. But not now – not anymore. He closed the book with a thud and gripped it tightly. “Sorry… I think we should better go to sleep.” Kazuya said to Jin and he stretched to lay the book on the bedside table.

“You have a beautiful voice.” Jin said without thinking, complimenting on something that he had never thought he would take notice of. His eyes snapped open and he looked up with a shy expression at Kazuya. “I mean…” he paused and bit his lips, “I like hearing your voice. It kind of sooths me.” He smiled, figuring that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to be saying these things – even more when they were true.

Kazuya looked at Jin and smiled a bit embarrassed. “Umm… then do you want me to read some more?” He asked him, sort of unsure, not knowing if such poems were on Jin’s taste or if they might hold some meaning to him. Because to Kazuya it held and some of them, really touched him in a way only he would understand.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Jin answered, staring back at the older one for a moment before closing his eyes again. “But we can talk if you don’t mind.” He added, his voice dropping a tone as it was obvious that he wasn’t really sure that it was okay to be talking when… certain topics might rise. “Sorry, I’m not really sleepy.” Jin giggled into the pillow before he looked again at Kazuya, something seeming to sparkle in his deep and sad eyes.

Kazuya found out that he loved this giggle of Jin’s – it made him cuter and younger. Well, he was, but still. He chose to slip under the covers, next to Jin, facing him with a playful expression. “Let’s talk then.” He said with a low tone as if they were both kids and were supposed to whisper in case their parents were to pass by their door and notice that they were still awake. It made the situation a little more mysterious and intimate.

“Then can I ask you a question?” Jin said as his hand started to search once more for Kazuya’s which seemed to have gotten lost at some point, entwining them and tightening his grip maybe a little too much. The older one nodded and Jin took a deep breath to prepare himself to continue. “Are you usually like this with everyone that crosses your way?” he said, biting his lips and glancing from time to time at Kazuya, like he wasn’t sure if it was right when they were so close. “I mean… you found me on streets, you knew that I don’t belong here with you and yet… you let me stay with you.”

Kazuya licked his lips as he seemed to search for an answer, a suitable one. “Actually… I never had the chance to, umm, help anyone in such a direct manner since in this city there aren’t many who need or seek help.” A faded smile grazed his lips as Kazuya squeezed a little Jin’s hand, sign of his hesitance. “You’re the first one.”

Jin’s body trembled at the sudden words and he squished Kazuya’s hand to make it go away. “Then why did you do it?” he asked, his eyes now facing the older one’s and not backing away as he really wanted an answer to this question. It was too important for him to be looking anywhere else and to miss something crucial. “Why did you save me? Why did you accept me last night and why aren’t you running away now when the same thing might happen again?” he wanted to know and he seemed kind of rushed as he asked those questions from one breath.

“Because I have my demons too.” Kazuya replied on a hushed voice, closing his eyes and recalling the time when he had done the biggest mistake of his entire life – the one that had marked him forever. “I’m a fool, I know… but somehow, I believe that by helping you I can redeem myself, I can wash away my own sins.” He opened his eyes and they were filled with pain and sorrow. “I’m sorry. I’m actually using you too.” Kazuya said on a shaky voice and made an attempt to pull his hand away from Jin’s.

The younger one didn’t let him even if he felt crushed by Kazuya’s words. If he was also being used, then there was no sense to what he was doing there. Kazuya won’t ever give him what he needed and he’ll end up on streets, maybe even worse than before. Still, he had no choice but to keep on trying. “How far are you willing to go to help me?” Jin asked, pulling on Kazuya’s hand until it rested against the boy’s chest, on the spot where his heart was beating erratically.

“It doesn’t matter. My help for you won’t have a limit.” Kazuya said, looking with sincere eyes at Jin. It was true, he will never stop his help to Jin seeing that he needed it more than ever. “And to be honest, I really want to help you, not just for me, but for you too.” He covered with his other hand their joined hands and smiled. “You deserve it, Jin – a better life.”

Against his expectations, Jin’s heart skipped a beat. “How would you know that?” he wanted to know, though the tone of his voice had been so low that it could have been easily misunderstood or even unheard.

But Kazuya heard because he was all ears just for Jin’s words, all eyes just for Jin’s lips moving, to not lose a single word. “There’s something about you. And you’re to aim for bigger stages, Jin. And if I can, I want to help you.” He said and lowered his hand as he kept smiling at the other one, thinking that he wasn’t wrong in saying such things. Jin had it in him – the will to strive for a better life – and such people were bound to win in the end. Kazuya believed in him.

Jin blinked, not sure of what to say. How could have Kazuya seen this in him when Jin all the time had… No, it just had to be a coincidence, Kazuya didn’t have how to find out about such things. It had just been a lucky guess. “Kiss me.” He demanded, looking up at Kazuya and seeming like he needed this kiss to be sure that Kazuya wasn’t lying, that he won’t betray Jin in the end.

Kazuya felt a shiver pass down his spine and there was something swarming in the pit of his belly and his mouth just turned dry. He looked at Jin with a confused expression, not knowing how to react at this sudden demand, his furious beating heart not helping him at all. But before his brain could catch up with his body, he had already lifted a shaky hand to Jin’s cheek and had leaned in to kiss the boy’s full lips, gently, tenderly and fearful.

Kazuya couldn’t stop his body from shuddering just from this sole kiss.

Jin answered – slowly, tenderly, almost like he was making love with Kazuya’s mouth, only their lips moving and their tongues brushing against each other as they continued to kiss in the same maddening way. His body trembled and Jin felt the need for more, but he forced himself to stop and just sighed in their kiss as he lifted his hand to Kazuya’s waist, intending to pull him closer but not doing it yet. He slowly and uncertainly opened his eyes and looked at the other one with an indecipherable expression on his face and a weird glint sparkling in his dark orbs. “You have no idea what this means for me.” He whispered with a low voice, almost like he was afraid to speak louder than that and break that calm atmosphere that seemed to have surrounded them. “I just met you but I already feel that you’re so important to me…” he then trailed off and his eyes darted from Kazuya’s for a split of a second, his hand clutching the material of the older one’s blouse almost like he didn’t want to let him go.

Kazuya’s eyes shone in the dim lit room, not knowing what to answer to such a confession or why was his heart squeezing this tightly at such words. His eyes trailed down to where Jin’s fingers were crushing his pajama’s blouse and nervously, he bit onto his lower lip as he looked back at Jin. A short intake of breath and Kazuya hoped he wasn’t doing the biggest mistake of his life – no, the second biggest mistake, the first one he had done it in his young times. He inched closer to Jin and took Jin’s hand that was clutching onto him and laced their fingers together. “I hope I won’t disappoint you.” Kazuya said with a fearful tone as he squeezed Jin’s hand a little.

A smile blossomed on Jin’s lips. “How could you?” he asked, sounding confident that there was nothing that Kazuya could do to disappoint him. “You’ve done so much for me in this short time and the only thing I’ve done till now is to cause you problems.” Jin proceeded to sigh, hiding his eyes from the older one’s in shame and regret. “I’m the one who should be saying that, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He then stated with a firm voice, looking yet again into Kazuya’s eyes to show him that he had no doubt about that.

Because, honestly, he had helped Jin much more than Kazuya could ever imagine.

“You didn’t cause me any problems, Jin. I think you just offered me a way to redeem myself.” Kazuya said with the same gentle voice as ever, even if there was a hidden pain in the soft brown color of his eyes. “But let’s go to sleep, okay?” He then suggested with a smile. “You can use me as your teddy bear.” The older man added with a chuckle and inched again closer to Jin, showing him that it was okay if Jin felt the need to hug him or anything of sort.

“Don’t you want to talk about it?” Jin asked with an uncertain voice, not knowing if he wasn’t crossing his boundaries but deciding to try anyway and to see if Kazuya trusted him enough with his secret. After all, the older one had mentioned this a few times and Jin knew that it was a sign that he actually wanted to talk to someone about it, but he had never had someone with whom to do it. But now… will he be able to put his trust into Jin?

Kazuya looked at Jin with surprised eyes. “Hmm, it’s not like I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve dealt with it a long time ago, but sometimes it just comes back and haunts you.” He closed his eyes and involuntarily let his head rest against Jin’s chest – that close he was. “I guess meeting you had made me think about my sins and how impossible to forgive I continued to be.” Kazuya whispered this time, letting go of Jin’s hand and drawing away from him. “If I tell you, I will disappoint you.” He then confessed with a lonely voice, looking at Jin from a safe distance, one where he couldn’t cling and cry that he had murdered thousands of people because of his selfishness.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Jin whispered with a soothing voice and a caring smile, lifting his hand to gently caress Kazuya’s cheek as his other hand pulled the older one back into his arms. “I already told you that you wouldn’t disappoint me no matter what, so it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” He said and placed his lips on Kazuya’s forehead, thinking that it was a little weird that they had changed places so quickly.

Maybe it just meant that they were both so deranged.

Kazuya shivered in Jin’s arms and he closed his eyes, thinking that maybe this was for the best. “Eighty years ago, I turned my eyes to a city on the brim of perish. That day, one million children died and that day, I celebrated my first success. I had the time and I didn’t offer it, I chose to close the deal which had secured the future of my business.” Kazuya said with what he wanted to be an impersonal tone, but it was clear the regret and guilt he was feeling. After all, he had had eighty years to think it over and over again.

Jin didn’t say anything for a while, he just tightened his hold on Kazuya after a few moments had passed as if to say that he wasn’t going anywhere even if the older one had done such a thing. His body was trembling a little though but he managed to keep it under control and hidden, not wanting to worry Kazuya or to make him think that he’ll leave because of his confession.

After all, he had nowhere else to go.

“We all make mistakes.” He finally said something even if he had no idea what he should say in such situation. “Yours was bigger, but you regret it and I’m sure you’ve done other things to help others after that.” Jin added with a slight smile as he pressed his lips against Kazuya’s temple, thinking that he was slowly starting to understand why had the older one taken care of him so easily and hadn’t asked any question. It wasn’t just the fact that he had the time to do it, he also had the need and desperation to help a fallen man.

Kazuya gave a broken laugh and he wriggled out from Jin’s embrace. “You can leave if you want. I won’t stop you.” He said and put again some distance between them, looking everywhere except at Jin. “You don’t have to say nice things to me after hearing this, I prefer honesty. And don’t worry, I’ll help you with time, it’s the least I can do.” He passed a trembling hand through his hair, giving a slight smile as he hurried to get out of bed, feeling a little queasy.

“Why can’t you believe me when I say that I don’t care about that?” Jin sighed tiredly as he also stood up, settling on the bed and looking at Kazuya who was now next to his bedside table, dressing himself with a robe. “I don’t know the circumstances, but it’s not like you killed them with your own hands, right?” he asked and hurried to continue, not giving the other one a chance to reply. “Besides, you hadn’t done it on purpose, I’m sure of it. There had been a mistake and you’re still blaming yourself for it even now.” He finished, nodding his head like there couldn’t be any other truth than this. And to be honest… he actually didn’t think it could. Kazuya was really easy to be seen through and Jin was sure of his theory about what happened eighty years ago.

“No, Jin, I killed them.” Kazuya turned to look at the other one with a bitter expression. “I knew the consequences of my decision and I still chose myself over that city. I didn’t actually believe it could happen even if every single person around me had advised me different of my belief. You may not care – and God knows why – but in the end, you will care. After all, who can stay with a murderer and not be afraid that one day, he will be tossed aside like those children from eighty years ago?” He laughed shortly, but sadly, and his body suddenly gave a spasm. His eyes darted to his clothed forearm and cursed silently. He turned to bedside table and rummaged for one thing capable to make his body convulse like that – time. He looked at the small pocket of time and threw it to Jin. “I have one minute left on my forearm.” Kazuya said through gritted teeth, trying to keep a smile even if his body didn’t allow him that much. “You can let me die and atone for my sins like I should have done a long time ago. And I’ll give to you all of my time, the code to my safe is in the drawer, written on a black agenda. If it’s you, then –” He stopped and kneeled, now supporting himself against the edge of the bed. “I don’t mind dying.”

Jin’s eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. He looked at Kazuya, not really trusting the other one that he was actually dying. After all, who could?! The man was more than rich, he had all the time in the world! He had actually given Jin so much of it and seemed like he was willing to give even more without asking for anything in exchange – or at least, that was what Jin wanted to believe – and now Jin was supposed to believe that he was on the verge of dying because of not enough time?!

_Please_.

But as the seconds passed and Jin looked more and more at the older one, it seemed that he wasn’t kidding after all. Jin didn’t wait any more and dashed out of bed, grabbing Kazuya’s hand and closing his eyes as he started to transfer time from him to the other one.

The older man looked through a haze at Jin and when he saw what he was doing, he pulled his arm away, looking with accusing eyes at the other one. “Fool, you’ll waste your time.” He said with an incredulous and worried voice. But he had to admit that Jin saving him on the verge of dying had secured his faith in him. He didn’t really expect the other one to do it and even more from his own time and neither had he expected the rush of blood to his cheeks or the intense beating of his heart. Jin was toying with his emotions, Kazuya concluded as he got closer to the younger man, enclosing him into a light embrace. “Thank you though.” He whispered and sighed a little. “Actually… I was afraid that you will let me die. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did, but it would have hurt more than actual death.” He confessed, feeling slightly vulnerable in this moment, making him realize that he needed someone by his side, even if that someone were to be a man.

“Well, you would have been dead and it wouldn’t have mattered.” Jin tried to joke though his voice was trembling and his body was shaking even as he lifted his hands and circled Kazuya’s waist. This had been too close for him and he really didn’t like such situations where he had to decide so fast one of the most important things in his life. Well, at least he seemed to have gained Kazuya’s trust, Jin mused as he allowed himself to sigh in relief.

“Sorry.” Kazuya snuggled more into Jin’s warmth, feeling for the first time protected. Even if he was this old, he still needed someone’s protection. “I’m usually careful with time, I guess tonight it slipped my mind. Sorry I scared you.” He apologized again and looked up at Jin with a pitiful expression on his face. “I’m horrible, I know.” Kazuya added, knowing that he had made Jin take a decision that he shouldn’t have taken in the first place. But Kazuya was too weak to kill himself and he was indifferent if others were to do it. After all, nothing changed in him even after eighty years.

“You aren’t.” Jin smiled lightly, lifting his hand and gently caressing Kazuya’s cheek as the smile on his lips widened with each second passing by. “Just be careful, okay?” he then added and leaned down to kiss the other one, but not being to stop himself from thinking. If Kazuya had really had only one minute on his clock, then he would have been dead. He would have fallen asleep if Jin hadn’t come to his room and he would have never opened his eyes again.

Jin didn’t know which situation was better.

Kazuya answered to the kiss a little more yearning than usual before he pulled away from Jin and looked at him with a vulnerable expression. “I think… we should really sleep this time.” He said and took Jin’s hand, pulling gently on it as they got back into bed. He looked at the grey pocket of time and he put some of the time on his wrist and the rest of it on Jin’s wrist. There had been three months on that pocket – two and half were given to Jin. “There, I think we won’t have any problems tonight.” Kazuya smiled at Jin with a childish expression. It looked like he hadn’t even been on the edge of dying.

Jin smiled back and took Kazuya’s hand into his again, transferring yet another two weeks to the older one. “Just to be safe.” He explained himself before kissing Kazuya yet again and cuddling into his arms with a content smile on his lips.

Touched by this unexpected act, Kazuya couldn’t help but to hold Jin closer and tighter.

It felt right.

*

He had been planning this for a few days now. Jin was feeling kind of excited as he swirled through the kitchen, dancing and singing and preparing food for Kazuya who had yet to come home for the night. Only a few days had passed since he had come to live in that huge house along with Kazuya, but Jin couldn’t say that he was regretting it. Sitting alone was boring, but he had quickly learned to spend his time by exploring the older one’s house and discovering new things, ones that he had never seen before in his life because of the lack of time and others that he had grown with, remembering how his mother used to use them from time to time.

He wasn’t actually a great cook, but Jin thought that it was necessary to show Kazuya, in one way or another, that he was grateful for all the older one had done for him and he had chosen this way, figuring that it was the safest. The food wasn’t that complicated either but Jin thought that the gesture was what mattered – this and the fact that he had kicked out all the staff to have the whole house from themselves.

His eyes fell to the clock when he heard some noises from outside the kitchen and Jin’s eyes brightened as he heard Kazuya’s voice, sounding kind of unsure and insecure. “I’m here!” he called the other one, refraining himself from waving as he knew that no one would see him because of the closed door which opened a few moments later as Kazuya slipped inside with a surprised expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked in disbelief, getting closer to Jin who seemed so happily engaged into making food. “Where is everyone?” Kazuya couldn’t suppress a smile upon hearing Jin cuss as he almost burnt his fingers on the burning pot.

“Um, I hope you don’t mind, but we have the whole house for ourselves!” Jin grinned with a happy expression, turning off the fire and searching for some plates to put the food on as he signaled Kazuya with a smile to sit down and wait for him.

The older man sat down with a sort of embarrassed and pleased expression. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook.” He said as he watched Jin fussing with the plates and the food. Seeing him like this sent warm butterflies in his belly, making him feel… _loved_. “Can I ask what’s with the occasion?” Kazuya said just as Jin set one plate of pasta in front of him.

“I don’t need an occasion to make you something to eat.” Jin replied with a pout as he put his own plate of food in front of him and seated himself at the table. “I just wanted to make you a surprise.” He added with a shy voice, not looking at Kazuya and just taking his fork as he played with his food, the sudden blush from his cheeks telling that he was embarrassed.

Kazuya stretched his hand to cover Jin’s. “Thank you.” He said with a smile and pulled his hand away to start eating. “It’s delicious!” He suddenly exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he looked back at the younger one. “You might have a gift, Jin! You should try out for some cooking contest, you’ll win by far.” Kazuya complimented him as he gobbled some more of his pasta, his expression being one of pure bliss. “Or maybe I should fire my chef and take you instead.” He then laughed at his own lame joke.

“If that means that I’d be able to stay here forever, I wouldn’t mind that much.” Jin said with a wink before he could stop himself. He seemed to suddenly realize though and lowered his head for the second time, looking at his plate and not daring to face Kazuya again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He excused himself, knowing that even if Kazuya had said that he could stay there for as long as he liked, he was prone to get tired some day and kick Jin out.

It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before.

Kazuya wiped his mouth and bit his lower lip with a shy expression. “Actually, I would love that.” He looked at Jin and gulped a little. “Y-you have become someone…” The man paused and his voice shook a little as he started again. “…someone special.” He seemed to fidget with the tablecloth, glancing from time to time at Jin, afraid to see his reaction.

“Special?” Jin repeated the word like it sounded foreign from his mouth. He licked his lips and looked carefully at Kazuya, wondering if the older one had really meant what he had said. “I don’t know if I could be special to someone.” He then added with a small voice, his head lowered again and his food totally forgotten.

Kazuya smiled embarrassed. “To me, you are.” He gulped and gathered all of his courage to stretch his hand and grab Jin’s over the table but the other one didn’t let him and retreated himself a little.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Jin interrupted him and his eyes seemed to pierce through Kazuya with the fierceness that he was using to look at the other one.

The older man looked taken aback of the question and pulled his hand back, letting it rest on his lap. “Hmm… no.” He answered truthfully, not knowing what Jin meant through this question. Hadn’t it been obvious from their first night? Kazuya blinked a few times as he bit his lower lip before he awkwardly stood up. “I should clean the table.” He said with a smile, not being able to suppress the sudden shaking of his hands.

Damn, what was happening to him?! Why had Jin’s question affected him this much? And why did he feel the man so far away from him?

Jin didn’t seem willing to give up though and he followed Kazuya, also standing up and pulling the other one into his arms. “Then how can you forgive me so easily for what I’ve done to you?” he asked and his voice seemed broken, his eyes seemed sad and regretful – pitiful. “How can you still act like this and be kind with me when I’ve forced you?! When I’ve almost raped you?!” he said and his voice shook towards the end, raising his tone as his grip tightened around Kazuya’s arms.

Kazuya looked at Jin with a surprised and almost pained expression on his face. “It’s not true.” He managed to croak as his hands settled on Jin’s chest, biting his lower lip as a sign of anxiety. “You might have forced me at the beginning, but I accepted you.” A small smile bloomed on his lips as he continued – “And that’s hardly a rape, right?”

Jin’s eyes softened and his grip lessened. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” He finally spoke and let his head fall down on Kazuya’s shoulder, his hands now hanging next to his body as he didn’t seem that willing to be touching the older one anymore. “I could do this to you again and even more. I could hurt you so much that you’d eventually hate me.” Jin said, lowering his tone more and more until it became a whisper, trying hard to suppress his cries and not to let them be known in his voice either. “How can you still say that I’m special to you?”

Shakily, Kazuya slid his arms around Jin’s waist. “I know, Jin.” He whispered back, keeping the other one in a loose embrace. “But that doesn’t make you less special in my eyes. And, and…” He stopped and drew a short breath before he continued. “…I want you in my life. As whatever you want me to me – your comfort, your help, your friend, your shelter…” Kazuya’s voice got lost as he lowered his head and almost hid his face in Jin’s broad chest. “…your lover.” The words were whispered so low, that you might believe they hadn’t even been said.

Jin took a short intake of breath as if to stop his tears from appearing though the reality was far from this. He looked up and his shy eyes met Kazuya’s unsure ones, a smile appearing on his lips as Jin lifted his hand and cupped the older one’s cheek into it. “Would you really accept me as your lover?” he asked with a small voice and he seemed to be the most vulnerable that Kazuya had ever seen him.

“Only if you want.” Kazuya licked his lips as he looked embarrassed and anxious about all this. But he couldn’t suppress the feeling of happiness that had blossomed into his soul when Jin hadn’t rejected the idea of lovers like he had expected him to. “I know we’ve known each other for so little time, but I feel like I know for a long time already and there is something warm inside my chest every time I look at you and maybe you’ll feel grossed hearing this, but –”

Kazuya couldn’t continue what he had been about to say because his lips were caught into a mad and demanding kiss, Jin taking everything of him and not backing down one moment. Their lips touched and their tongues met into an electrifying kiss, their bodies dancing a song known only by them as their hands continued to touch each other with gentle and careful brushes, slowly rediscovering the other one’s body as they hadn’t had time the last time.

“I never thought I’d hear you saying something like that.” Jin confessed as they stopped to breathe but the younger one seemed eager to continue as he kissed Kazuya again, their bodies grinding into each other as Jin took even Kazuya’s soul with his kiss. “You’re the only one who could make me feel this way in such a short time.” He added and laughed in their kiss a bit.

“Same goes for you.” Kazuya replied, kissing Jin back, surprised at the avalanche of feelings he was having right now, even if he was mostly surprised because he hadn’t expected Jin to accept him this easily. Maybe the younger one didn’t hold any special feelings towards him and was just using him, but right now, Kazuya didn’t exactly care, did he?

After all, he was in love with Jin. A long time had passed and he had fallen in love again – with a man this time.

“Oh, God, Kazuya.” Jin groaned in their kiss, pushing the older one more into his body as he was starting to feel that he won’t be able to resist the need of having more of Kazuya if they continued like that. It wasn’t the time, not after they had just confessed their feeling. Not now. “We should better stop.” He then added, detaching himself from the kiss but not being able to stop himself from continuing to peck Kazuya’s lips.

Kazuya felt his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he looked at Jin with a lost and aroused expression. He closed his eyes at each peck of Jin’s on his lips and with a quivering voice – “If I don’t want us to stop…?” He asked, looking at Jin with scared eyes.

Jin’s eyes widened in surprise, half of him having expected this answer and half of him not really believing it. His lips curled up into a tiny and gentle smile and Jin tugged at Kazuya’s hand to follow him, his own hand shaking a little in their grasp as he opened the door and headed to the stairs only to stop in front of them. “Do you trust me?” he asked, thinking that now everything depended on this sole answer of Kazuya’s.

The other one looked at him and smiled. “Yes.” He replied with a clear and secure voice, his cheeks coloring red.

And Jin didn’t need anything more.

He just dragged Kazuya upstairs, both of them giggling like a pair of idiot doves in love and acting silly as they stopped from time to time to share breathtaking kisses, not being able to be far away from each other for so long and just continuing on touching and kissing as they got to Kazuya’s room, their hearts beating fast in their chest. This time it was going to be magical, Kazuya thought, this time both of them wanted it because they wanted one another.

The door opened under Jin’s hand as he pulled Kazuya inside, gluing him to the wall in the next second and devouring the older one further, taking everything that he was being given and making the other one moan softly and needy. He loved the way their bodies plied together like they had been meant to be like this since the beginning and even if he was feeling a little strange, like there was something else there beside his thoughts, Jin pushed it aside and just concentrated on the man in front of him, on the one who was willing to give himself to one stranger without asking any question.

How innocent could a person who had lived for so long be? Jin couldn’t understand, but the truth was standing in front of him, was kissing him back and clinging to him in their embrace like there was no tomorrow. Kazuya had never felt like he was feeling in that moment, in Jin’s arms and in the warmth and strength that he had come to enjoy every time they would embrace him. He felt himself being lifted as Jin carried him across the room, bringing him to bed and gently lying him down, looking from above at him.

“Hey, beautiful.” Jin whispered to the other one, brushing aside some stray locks and making the older one’s heart run out of his ribs.

“Hey, charming.” Kazuya replied back with a smile, dragging Jin on top of him and embracing him as their lips met into another kiss, melting everything surrounding them and ignoring everything that wasn’t them. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t care – all he needed was Jin, there in his arms.

A chuckle left the younger one’s lips as he settled better on top of Kazuya, starting again their kiss and never getting enough of those soft and pouting lips towards which he seemed to have developed a sweet and demanding addiction. His hands sneaked between their bodies and slipped under Kazuya’s chemise, feeling the burning skin shivering under his touches and making him want to touch even more. He went up on Kazuya’s side before spreading his palms on the other one’s chest, feeling his nipples harden under his thumbs’ touch. “Do you want me?” Jin whispered into Kazuya’s mouth, pressing a little on the hard nub, scratching it with his nail and making the other one gasp in mild pain.

“Yes.” Kazuya replied with a breathy voice, opening his eyes to look into Jin’s ones. “Very much.” He added and parted his legs more for Jin, showing him that he was ready for everything the other one was going to give him. Be it pain, be it pleasure, he’ll have them both and make them into the greatest thing. All for this man that had entrapped him in such a short amount of time.

Jin’s breath hitched at Kazuya’s words and actions, his eyes darkening because of the feelings that were gushing through him and he wasted no more time in prolonging their prelude as they had been playing this game for a while now. He undressed Kazuya of his shirt while he ravished his mouth again, making the other one forget even whom he was and remember only one name that didn’t even belong to him; then his lips descended on Kazuya’s jaw, biting and sucking on it gently before they went down further, marking his neck and licking here and there as his mouth roamed over his smooth chest. He found one tiny and pink nipple, his tongue curling around it, teasing it until he heard a soft cry coming from above.

Then his own name echoed in his being, stirring desires and passions he hadn’t thought he’d feel because this man’s voice – “Jin.” Kazuya stretched his hand out to him, caressing his cheek with tenderness and love, calling up to him, to his lips. Like a man caught under a mermaid’s spell, Jin complied and kissed Kazuya again, this time slowly and gently, making love with his mouth until other needs seemed to take over them.

“I’m yours.” Kazuya whispered in their kiss and his trembling hands took off Jin’s shirt, curious fingers feeling the soft and burning skin. It was the first time he was giving himself to a man and even if he and Jin had done this before, now… it was different, special. And Kazuya intended to treasure every moment, to feel Jin as much as possible. His hands moved tantalizingly over the other man’s back, feeling muscles tensing and relaxing in the same time, making Kazuya chuckle a little. He claimed the other one’s lips again, this time a little more possessive as his fingers slipped behind the waistband of Jin’s pants, teasing the buttocks beneath. Softness lied ahead and Kazuya moved slightly, pressing himself into Jin and making both of them whimper because of pleasure and much awaited contact.

The last pieces of clothes finally fell down and they were both naked and slowly moving one against another, tantalizing each other’s body. Kazuya had never thought that love-making could get this way too, despite the fact of being with a man. They were living now in a world free of misconceptions regarding the gender you were supposed to be with and relationships between two men or two women were pretty common in their society, but he had never had the chance or the opportunity to share such an intimate moment with a man.

“I’m glad it’s you.” He whispered to Jin and slid his hand between their bodies, fearfully touching the other one’s member. “The one who touches me like this.” He continued and nibbled softly on Jin’s lips as his hand curled gently around the hard length, moving his fingers along it and making the other one hold back a low groan. “The one who…” Kazuya paused and looked at the younger one with loving eyes, a smile curling his lips as he watched Jin looking back at him with a bit of curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes. “…who makes me fall in love.” He completed with a quivering voice, feeling his heart trembling in fear at what he was saying right now. He might be a fool for giving his feelings away this soon, but it didn’t matter, not when he felt like this was the right choice – Jin was the right person to whom he could give himself completely and without caring if there was a safety net or not.

Jin blinked and then widened his eyes as he realized what had Kazuya just said. Honestly, he wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry in the same time. He had heard many people saying those words to him and he had never bothered to believe them, somehow knowing that they were fake and that their love would vanish into thin air as soon as they realized whom Jin really was. He had thought that Kazuya was different, he had thought that he wouldn’t hear those words from him after only a week had passed, but nevertheless… he had wanted to hear them.

“Please, make love to me.” Kazuya asked of him, waking him up from his thoughts as he realized once more where he was and what he was doing. Jin didn’t say anything and just crushed his lips against the older one’s, kissing him passionately, taking his breath away and blowing his mind into space. He pushed even more as Kazuya’s hands fell limp beside their bodies and he grabbed his waist, lifting it a little, enough to give him space to sneak his fingers under Kazuya’s soft ass and prepare him thoroughly. The first finger made the older one squirm and whimper a little, but with Jin whispering sweet nothings and kissing him gently and slowly, he soon forgot about the painful intrusion and started moving on his own, his body asking silently for more. The second one had Kazuya moan loud and needy as his hands fisted the sheets and his body arched as it welcomed Jin and asked for more. This was so different from the first time they had slept together, could it be the feelings or maybe it was just Jin taking care of him more than before? He didn’t know, but one thing he knew for sure – he just wanted Jin to continue, to make him feel this good, even if it hurt a little. “Jin…” The name of the one he loved slipped off his lips and Kazuya looked pleadingly at the other one.

Jin smiled as he also looked back at Kazuya, brushing their lips together into a sweet sensation, making the other one feel his burning fire but not enough to cool the older one’s down. This was crazy, honestly, and from all the people who had been around Jin, Kazuya was the first one to give up at his pretenses so soon and to actually trust him without receiving anything in return. He didn’t know what to think of that, but he admitted that it was a bit hard to think in that moment as he retreated his fingers and just looked at the older one’s needy expression.

“I think…” Kazuya began to say but the sudden loss made him close his eyes at what going to follow. He felt Jin’s soft lips covering his again, gently nibbling on them and then his legs were parted even more and – one long and deep push had him gasp and whine in pain as he grabbed tightly onto Jin. They were still for a couple of moments, in which Kazuya adjusted with the pleasant and painful sensation of having Jin inside of him again. And then the younger one started to move and broken gasp sand moans left Kazuya’s lips as all he could do was to hold onto the one who was making him lose his reason in such a sinful way.

“You think…?” Jin asked him as their mouths met in a longing kiss, the thrusts deeper and faster making Kazuya lose his breath as well as the younger one tried to stop him from talking. He knew what was coming, he knew what did the other one want to say and somehow, he didn’t want to hear those words for the first time in his life. They had been fake until then and he had wished for them, but maybe it was alright for Kazuya not to say them – maybe he won’t prove to be like the others.

It was inevitable though.

The older one opened his eyes and looked at Jin with a slight pained expression, but the smile that was on his wet lips was sincere. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Jin.” He confessed and then his body arched as Jin pushed deeper and harder inside of him, reaching the point that made him see stars and forget about the pain he had felt initially. “God…” He muttered incoherently and his body began answering to Jin’s one, hips meeting the thrusts and needs melting into one another.

The pace between them quickened and soon enough, words were forgotten as both of them chased for their release, wanting to dive into that blissful orgasm together and forget about everything else. They both held onto each other, gasping and whimpering in pleasure as they moved in synchrony, like completing one another.

“Kazuya.” Jin whispered between their moans as he slid more and more into the smaller man, enjoying the way he shivered and seemed to anticipate the climax that was so close to them, but seemed so far away. Kazuya could only cry softly as his body obliged to Jin’s wish, coming all warm between their bodies, all of his body being washed in the pleasurable tides of the orgasm.

The younger one followed him a few moments later, pouring all of himself inside the man that was under him, still embraced in the tight arms of climax. Jin searched Kazuya’s mouth and kissed those sinful lips with passion, wanting to take everything of him, even his soul with the kiss they were sharing in that moment. He laughed inwardly as Kazuya didn’t seem to be bothered since he was so willing to give him whatever he wanted, including his own being if Jin just asked.

God, Kazuya thought helplessly, he had fallen too fast and too hard for this wicked man that was stealing him of everything – his mind, his body, his heart and his soul.

“You’re wonderful.” Kazuya said the first second their lips parted and he looked with a blissful expression at the other one. He knew that maybe Jin wasn’t that okay with his confession from earlier – after all, he hadn’t said anything, had just kept making love to him – but they had time from now on, no? Time to love one another as they deserved.

And Jin agreed – they had time, indeed.

*

Something woke him up. Maybe the sudden coldness of the room or maybe the guilt in his soul, either way he was now awake and he stretched his hand to search for the one which will ease his soul and bring him pace again.

But the bed was empty.

Kazuya stood up immediately, looking around him with a confused expression on his face. After a quick check of the room and a lot of staring at the empty space beside him, he realized that he was completely alone.

“Jin?’ He called softly in the silence of the room, worries starting to claw at him, making him think that maybe Jin had had another one of his nightmares, had left by himself and was now suffering somewhere alone. Kazuya’s heart clenched thinking that Jin might be alone and in pain, so he dashed out of the bed, quickly exiting the room and sliding in the hallway which seemed eerie and cold.

He shivered despite himself and thought that if Jin had left him to not bother him anymore with his nightmare, he was probably still on the same floor, he wouldn’t have gone far away from his comfort, right? And before he started checking every room on the floor, something drew his attention. His eyebrows knitted in a frown and he headed with small and silent steps to his office.

There was light coming from underneath the door, sign that either he had forgotten it turned on or there was someone there. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he pushed the door open and his eyes accustomed to the bright lit room. He shielded his eyes and peered through his lids. What he saw had his heart still for a few moments.

There was a burglar.

He was stealing from his safe.

That burglar was – “Jin.”

Jin jolted at the sound of his name and dropped what he had been holding in his hands, turning around to look at the older one with widened eyes and fear in them. Damn it, what was he doing there at this time of night?! “Kazuya,” he laughed in an embarrassed way, trying to hide what he had been doing in the other one’s office, “what are you doing here?” he asked as he ruffled his hair and bit his lips, anxious and worried and way too insecure.

Kazuya looked at him with a distrustful expression on his face. But what was worst was the disappointment and the pain that his eyes showed as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jin. “You need time?” He asked the one he had spent his night with, his voice cracking all the way. “Jin…” Kazuya called the other one’s name with a sort of plea mixed with doubt. “You fooled me all along?” He inquired, giving a shaky laugh as he gripped his hands together, the truth standing in front of him, but he didn’t want to see it, to accept it.

Kazuya wasn’t stupid – foolish, yes, stupid, no.

Jin looked like he didn’t know what to do for a moment, not sure if to keep on lying or to just confess everything. But in the end, it was obvious that he had been busted and that there wasn’t anything that he could do now to save himself. “Yeah, you got me. I only stayed with you for taking your time.” He said with a defeated but still mocking voice and a long sigh as his eyes pierced into Kazuya’s. He just hoped that the police won’t catch him and that he’ll have time to run away before they got there.

And Kazuya felt a hole opening up in the middle of his heart and its blackness swallowing him completely. He could only stare at the one he had given himself tonight, believing in his pretty act and thinking that maybe he had found love again. He was clearly in the wrong here, even if he had already confessed his feelings for Jin. But _maybe_ this was his punishment again, Kazuya thought bitterly as he lowered his eyes, breaking the contact with Jin’s ones.

He couldn’t look in the eyes of a liar and a player. And, God, how stupid he had been, but he will accept everything – it was no use to make a fuss right now. So he entered the room further more, heading to his office and taking a seat. He ignored Jin completely until –

“Have you taken enough time –” Kazuya asked and his hands clasped together as he forced himself to look up at Jin, his lips forming a crisp smile. “– or have I interrupted you too soon?” He completed his question, his voice calm and soft as it had been from the beginning. The only difference was the blank eyes which hid everything Kazuya was feeling right now – hurt, betrayal, pain, disappointment, disillusionment, bitterness and… many, many others.

Jin looked curiously at Kazuya, certainly not having expected such a reaction. He would have thought that the older one would get mad, would scream at him or even try to hit him for trying to do such a thing – not that he would have succeeded but still. This calm reaction was the last thing that he expected from Kazuya and it made Jin wonder about what had Kazuya in store for him, a little hint of fear starting to form in his gut. “Actually, I was about to leave.” Jin confessed, holding up his hand where he had one of Kazuya’s stocks of time, intentionally not revealing that he had lot of others hidden. “I had taken enough, but you just had to show up exactly right now.” He added, not being able to restrain the accusing tone and still acting like he was the innocent one in this whole situation. “What now? You can’t sleep without me?” he mocked the other one by making a cute face and approaching him with small steps, like he was afraid of what could follow. “Pathetic.” He snorted with disgust.

Kazuya almost jolted because of the words Jin chose to say and he couldn’t deny the fact that it pained him so much that his whole body was numb. But he had all of these feelings under a calm façade, looking almost detached, as if he didn’t care about what Jin had done and he didn’t seem to want to stop this any soon.

“Weren’t you the one with sleep troubles?” Kazuya asked but as soon as the question left his lips, he realized. “Oh.” He smiled almost imperceptible. “So that was a lie too.” He leaned on his chair, feeling the need of something supporting him, even if his body was tensed as a bow. “Impressive.” He congratulated Jin as if he had done something really worth admiring.

“Oh, but you didn’t let me finish.” Jin said with a happy voice, looking excited to be finally able to reveal his real face. “You gave in quicker than I thought you would, really,” he shrugged a little, but seemed like he didn’t care about this aspect as much as he was thrilled by it, “but I had a very interesting story about my uncle too. You know, something like I went to live with him, but the nightmares kept chasing me,” he continued and made a dramatic pause as his face kept changing expressions from mocking to scared and defenseless, “and he was kind of crazy so the only thing he thought of to help me was to have sex with me.” Jin shrugged yet again, but seemed awfully proud of his little story. “Like it?” He then asked with a wide grin and a shameless smirk.

Kazuya had gripped his hands until his knuckles went white from the pressure. He had been not a fool, but an incredible idiot, having so easily fallen for Jin’s fake past and self. His chest was sort of burning with pain and his whole body started a slight shake, but not enough to be noticed by the other one. He was still keeping his poker face, perfectly concealing all of his true feeling under his composed and calm mask.

“I thought you were leaving.” Were the only words he actually managed to say, trying so hard not to break under the disappointment and pain he was feeling because of the person he had fallen in love with. But the Jin he was seeing right now was not the Jin he knew, so he couldn’t possibly love him anymore, right? Even so, the pain in his heart didn’t subdue.

Jin scoffed, obviously displeased by Kazuya’s reaction. He wanted more, he wanted to see him struggling, reacting, doing something to show that he wasn’t that indifferent to Jin’s words. But nothing happened as much as the younger one desired for it, Kazuya not even looking at the other one but still managing to make him feel small and useless.

Jin hated that.

“What?” he laughed again, not willing to give up until he’d get a reaction from the older one. “You’re not going to yell at me?” he mocked Kazuya, continuing to approach him and leaning down as an evil smirk settled on his lips, his hands supported by the chair’s arms and their faces closer than it was allowed. “You’re not going to cry for what I did?” Jin added with a trembling and crying voice, his mischievous eyes betraying how fake it actually was.

Kazuya smiled, but it was cold and untrue. “Why should I cry?” He asked Jin with fake curiosity. “Or is there something worth crying? After all, everything you showed to me was false.” He managed to chuckle as he shook his head a little, trying to get away from Jin’s sudden closeness, even if it didn’t seem like that. “I was aware that someday you will leave, I just didn’t expect it this soon. Though I have to admit, you being this false had sort of impressed me. I was right when I said you’re to aim for bigger stages, too bad your method is wrong.” Kazuya sighed and there was a fade smile as he looked at Jin, no matter how painful this was for him right now. This cruel man in front of him had marked him forever; that was a fact that will never change.

“Poor you, the innocent man who fell into the wrong hands.” Jin said and his eyes glinted with recognition as he seemed to have remembered something that Kazuya had said to him. “But you’re not that innocent either, aren’t you?” he added as he retreated from the chair, shrugging and acting like he was talking about the weather though he was aware of the weight his words had. “You killed so many people while I just steal from people like you. I really can’t see who’s the bad guy here, do you?” Jin pretended to think as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and adopted an inquiring expression, his eyes fixed on Kazuya to observe even the slightest flinch.

And the only thing that seemed to be a reaction from Kazuya’s part was the sudden pallor that covered his face. Jin seemed that he wanted to hurt him no matter what, but Kazuya wasn’t willing to give him satisfaction – not when he had already showed and given parts of him he had never thought he will offer so easily and carelessly. “You’re right. I’m a criminal, but I’m true to who I am. I won’t hide to deceive others and I never pretended to be someone else. I’m sorry, but you can’t use my sin against me.” Kazuya smiled peacefully, having already accepted his mistake, willing to pay an eternal price if necessary. But that was what he had done and he wasn’t going to run away from his responsibilities.

“Yeah, like that would bring back all those children that you killed.” Jin scoffed, obviously getting more and more annoyed because he wasn’t managing to draw any reaction from Kazuya. It wasn’t like he wanted to crush him or something like that, it just felt frustrating to see the man that he had thought had fallen in love with him standing there like that and not caring that Jin had been acting the whole time. He wanted to see the desolation and despair on Kazuya’s face just like all the others had shown when they had found out that Jin was nothing more than a betrayer.

Why? Why was Kazuya so calm even now?!

“You’re just a hypocrite, my dear Kazuya.” Jin continued and seemed happy to explain why. “You accepted what you have done and think that it’s enough. You don’t lie about what you did and you think that people will forgive you easily because of this. You don’t pretend to be someone else, because guess what! You don’t need to!!” Jin accused him, sounding angry and unforgiving. “You know that everyone will accept you just because you have time and that no one would oppose you because they’re too afraid of death.” He added and posted himself once more in front of Kazuya, leaning down for the second time to be closer with the older one. “Do tell me, have you ever seen a member of the family of one you’ve killed? Have you seen their suffering to be able to say that you’ve accepted yourself?” Jin wanted to know and his voice was barely a whisper, repressing his anger and showing pity for the man in front of him.

Kazuya closed his eyes to not stare any longer into Jin’s accusing ones, to not see the hatred and coldness where he had once found warmth and neediness. It was too soon for his mind and heart to deal with things like this, he wanted Jin to stop. “You’re right.” The words slipped from his lips, low and calm. “I didn’t visit any of the families which members I have killed. But I never claimed I did.” He continued and pushed his chair back, putting some distance between them. “I think I want you to leave, Jin.” Kazuya stated with an emotionless voice. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, with himself, to deal with the pain a stranger had so shamelessly carved on his being.

Jin growled, annoyed that Kazuya kept rejecting him and pushing him away. He was a little more content now though because he could finally see the older one reacting to his words, he could see him pulling back while Jin was pushing forward and he was satisfied to know that he had managed eventually to draw a reaction from the other one.

But Kazuya’s words left him puzzled. Was he really going to let Jin go away?

“Fine, but remember this – you’re just a coward so don’t you go and blame me for what I did. It was totally your fault for falling into my trap so easily. Besides, you were the one to pick me off from the street, you should have known since then than I can’t be something good.” The younger one shrugged as he finally turned his back on Kazuya, not before throwing the small device of time in his hands. “See you again.” He greeted and proceeded to walk away, almost running as he was scared that Kazuya might change his mind and call the police or even worse – to check his pockets which were basically full with more than half of Kazuya’s time.

Kazuya look at Jin’s retreating back, his words circling inside his mind, seeping deeper and painfully into his heart. He knew that Jin was right in his cruelty, he had been the one to bring this upon himself, no one had forced him to take Jin under his wing and most certainly, no one had forced him to have sex with him and fall in love with him after that. Yes, Kazuya was more than aware, but still… it didn’t mean it was supposed to hurt less.

As soon as Jin exited the room, Kazuya let himself fall back on the chair, pulling his feet up, trying to curl himself into a ball, hoping that this pain will somehow subdue.

“I won’t see you again.” He mumbled to himself, hating this broken heart of his and the fact that he was crying.


	2. Second stage

It felt like it had been a long time since he had gone out or tried to socialize with friends, even if he usually wasn’t that much of a partier. But after Jin had showed his true colors, Kazuya had chosen to immerse himself into work to forget everything that happened. It had been efficient because he had never once thought of Jin, but when night would fall, well, that was a different story, one he didn’t want to remember when sun would rise.

And right now, he was at a party hosted by one of his friends who had insisted for him to be present, jokingly threatening him that he will cut business ties with him. But the argument that had Kazuya convinced had been the one that he looked awful and that he seemed to be heart-broken. As if to show the contrary, not just to the world, but to himself too, Kazuya accepted coming to this party nonetheless.

As soon as he had arrived there, lots of people swarmed around him – some ass-kissing him, others truly happy for his presence – and now he found himself in the middle of a small group of important men who preferred the good life. Kazuya was used with them and their shallowness, sometimes it amused him just how much some material things seemed to value for them. Secretly, he called them silly and immature, but nevertheless, he was grateful for their presence in his life. It was another way to distract himself from inner issues like he had had lately.

Kazuya chuckled at some joke one of the men said, sipping slowly from his cocktail. It was sort of nice this atmosphere – relaxed and comfortable.

“Hey, hey, just look who came tonight.” One of them exclaimed and everyone turned their heads towards the big doors of the mansion where the party was hosted.

Kazuya’s blood froze in his veins and he could swear that his heart had stopped from beating. Why was this happening right now? How could _he_ be here from all places, when Kazuya had sworn never to see him again? Life was cruel, that was for sure.

“Ah, Akanishi.” Another one said and nodded his head a few times in appreciation.

“He’s a good player, man, he’s got a hand. Ripped me off of a few centuries.” The group burst into a soft laughter, exception being Kazuya who couldn’t help but to be interested at such news. Since he had secluded himself into work, he had also cut off every rumor about social life. So tonight was the night where he was supposed to find out what had been happening to the mundane world.

And to his great displeasure, it seemed that Akanishi Jin had happened to the world.

“Though I’m curious, he never said where came from or what he’s doing for a living. He just popped one day at the casino and butchered our pockets.” A man said, frowning a little as curiosity was etched on his face. “Not that he needed any of our time, he had plenty on him.” He added knowingly and the rest nodded, this time, Kazuya included.

Of course Jin had plenty of time, after all, he had taken it from the very core of one of the bank times in the world. Mind you, there were only three banks in total. Kazuya couldn’t suppress such thoughts from circling round his mind, making him feel that the nice and relaxing atmosphere from earlier had turned into a tensed and very unpleasant one. Now, all he wanted was to go home where he won’t hear anything related to Jin or –

He lifted his head and to his total luck, his eyes locked with Jin’s.

Now this was what he didn’t need, Kazuya cursed bitterly inside his mind as he held a while the eye contact before choosing to look away. He acted like the one he had just seen wasn’t the one that had his heart and body throb with pain because of his selfish actions. Jin was certainly not someone worth of his attention anymore, therefore Kazuya continued to ignore the new star of the city. After all, he had better things to do than to admire the wonderful skills of Jin’s at poker.

Contrary to Kazuya’s behavior, Jin didn’t avert his eyes from him even when the older one didn’t look at him anymore and other people starting approaching him also, wanting to know more about Jin and his mysterious life. To be honest, he had been lucky. He had left from Kazuya’s home, not knowing what to do and just wanting to get the hell away from there. But he couldn’t stop thinking, he couldn’t stop wondering why had Kazuya reacted like that. Even if it was the first time for Jin to be stealing from someone with so much time, he thought that the ending will be the same – anger, confusion, pain, disappointment, fury, all of them brought by Jin to his victims.

But Kazuya had been different when he had stopped caring about time and had let Jin leave like that.

And the younger one wanted to prove that to him.

That was why he had stepped into the first casino he had found, placing an enormous bet at poker and ending up betting all of his time in the end on one hand. And Lady Luck had smiled to him once more, leaving him the only winner at the table and with ten times more time than he had previously had.

After that, it had become a matter of time for him to start being invited to this kind of parties, all of them wanting to know from where he had come and where he was going to leave next. Different rumors had started spreading about him, like he was the son of a prince from a far-away country, then others would say that he was the only heir to the late Yamaguchi Tatsuya who had died a couple of months ago and hadn’t left anyone behind and, of course, there were some who were looking at Jin with critical eyes, wondering if he hadn’t stolen that time and had come to fool them too.

They had no idea how right they were.

Either way, Jin didn’t care about that. He wanted to see Kazuya again because he wasn’t satisfied with that ending between them. He wanted to see his crushed face, to know that he hadn’t been mistaken when he had believed that Kazuya really loved him and to find out if it had been a mistake to try and steal the time so fast after their meeting. But when Kazuya had told Jin that he loved him, the younger one figured that there won’t be a more perfect occasion.

The problem was that Kazuya had secluded himself from this life. Jin couldn’t actually ask about him either and he had had to conform himself only with snippets heard about the older one from the parties he had started to frequent, in hope that he’ll see Kazuya there some day and continue his plan to satisfy his ego.

And this was the night.

Jin smiled politely to the woman he had been talking to and, without thinking at anything else, he headed towards Kazuya’s group, a wide smile plastered on his face as he stopped at a small distance from them and let his eyes settle on each one of them before stopping on his old lover who was now standing with his back to him, still not knowing what was happening.

“Am I interrupting?” Jin asked with a sweet voice and he was content to see that Kazuya had paused in his talking, even if it had been just some brief moments.

“Oh, not at all!” The tallest from the men said, smiling at Jin warmly. “We were actually talking about your amazing skills at playing cards. Maybe you can sell us some tips.” He laughed and the other men joined him. “I believe you know everyone around here.” He then said politely and Kazuya felt obliged by the etiquette to turn around and face the “new” person who had joined them. He looked into Jin’s direction, but showed no sign to have recognized him, keeping a blank stare and a poker face.

“Yes.” Jin replied with a smile, taking turns to look at each one of them, nodding in their direction as he said their names. “Taguchi-san, Matsumoto-san, Kimura-san, Tegoshi-san…” Here, Jin made a pause and he smiled even more sweetly as his eyes lingered on the last person’s figure, “Kazuya.” He ended with an awful air of familiarity, stepping even more into the circle made by the five men and taking a place at Kazuya’s left.

The older man felt his heart stabbed again by the cruelty Jin had just displayed in front of his friends. But he said nothing as he sipped elegantly from his cocktail, trying to ignore the stares everyone threw at him. Of course, he’d be in the center of attention now – after all, it didn’t happen every day that a thief would come and say to your friends that he knew you.

“Kame, you didn’t mention anything about knowing Akanishi-san!” Taguchi exclaimed and Kazuya gave a small smile as the others nodded a few times, a sign that they wanted to know more. He knew he had to say something.

Kazuya chuckled. “Come on, I own a bank. I know lots of people and I usually talk with them a few times, I’m not that impolite.” He explained, looking totally relaxed and calm. “Though I have to admit I didn’t realize who Akanishi-san was until he said my name so familiarly.” He shook his head as if he hadn’t expected such a thing, but he had had no control over it. “It’s his habit, I think, since I don’t know him that well.” Kazuya added, daring the fine line between polite and rude.

“Oh, come on, Kazuya!” Jin pouted and made a cute and funny expression at Kazuya even if the other one wasn’t looking at him and was stubborn on ignoring him completely and on pretending that Jin didn’t exist – which was actually making the younger one even angrier than he already was, so it definitely wasn’t a good thing. “How can you be so mean with me when I even stayed at your house for a week and we had so much fun together, didn’t we?” Jin whined and continued to look at Kazuya with puppy eyes, his form a little slumped as if he was hurt by the older one’s words, intentionally facing the other men with his body to show his hurt.

Everyone gaped at Jin and Kazuya.

“Now, he had always had this funny and joking side to him.” Kazuya gave a forced laugh, trying to look as nonchalant as ever and to ignore Jin as he had done up till now. He couldn’t imagine how someone could be so cruel and uncaring about someone else’s feelings, knowing perfectly well what his deeds had been and how much damage they had done. He didn’t want to see or to hear Jin ever again, he didn’t want to be reminded of the constant pain he had in his heart and carved on his flesh.

“So he hadn’t been to your house?” Taguchi asked curiously, tact not being his strong point.

“No.” Kazuya replied maybe a bit too quickly because he could notice the disbelief on his friends’ faces, but he could do nothing about it. He drank the last bit of his cocktail and with a small smile – “I’m going to the toilet for a bit.” He announced and made his exit from the circle Jin had managed to poison.

But he didn’t care if he had upset anyone or if they were talking about him right now or listening to whatever stories Jin will tell them about him – he really didn’t care right now. He just wanted to be out of there, to be somewhere where he could recompose himself and be ready to face Jin again as he couldn’t leave that early and something told him that Jin wouldn’t leave him alone either. It was like he still wanted to punish him for whatever he might have done.

Kazuya nodded a few times to some familiar faces as he made his way through the crowd, not heading towards the bathroom, but towards the hallway behind the stairs where the guest rooms were. He would stay and lie down just a bit because he felt his body all aching and trembling and he refused to think that this reaction was because of Jin’s presence and words. He refused to believe that even knowing what sort of person he was, there was still this longing feeling inside of him.

God, he had really fallen in love with a thief.

He slipped inside one of the rooms, welcoming the darkness of it before he turned on the lights and headed for the couch, eager to sit on it and try to relax, to ease his soul. But he didn’t manage to do such a thing because a few moments later, the door opened again and –

“Missed me?” Jin asked with a drawl and teasing tone, making Kazuya stiffen on the couch.

The older one looked into the door’s direction, narrowing his eyes as he hid every possible reaction his face might show. “You got the wrong room. Taguchi doesn’t keep his time here.” Kazuya smiled dismissively before averting his eyes away from Jin.

“Oh, I know,” Jin simply replied, “he doesn’t keep his time at home, most of it is at the bank, but you should know better since it’s your bank.” He confessed, showing that he had indeed investigated the Taguchi family and that he wasn’t interested to steal at the moment. After all, he still had lots of time from Kazuya. “I came here because I wanted to see you.” Jin added with a little shrug as he walked towards Kazuya and plopped himself on the couch, next to the older one. “Now aren’t you glad?” He asked with a half happy, half mean voice, tilting his head and smiling provocatively.

“You saw me, you can leave now.” Kazuya said with a monotone voice as he lifted his eyes to meet Jin’s in a blank and inexpressive stare. He didn’t say anything else because honestly, he didn’t know what to say in such an awkward situation. Jin wanted something from him and he wanted Jin as far away from him.

The younger one sighed. “Why are you so cold with me?” He asked with a hurt voice, seeming to have dropped any thought of mocking Kazuya. “I know that you aren’t like this.” He added as he lifted his trembling hand and gently let his fingers brush themselves against the older one’s cheek. “I still remember how passionately you loved me that night and how caring you were with me.” Jin said as he leaned a little further, as if he wanted to kiss Kazuya, but only to back down at the last moment.

Kazuya exhaled the air he had sucked in the moment Jin decided to taunt him like this. Their last night spent together crowded in his mind, making him recall moments and feelings that he had thought he will cherish, only to have them as bitter memories, better to be put aside. And something changed in Kazuya’s expressionless eyes, a spark seeming to light as he seemed to look at Jin for the first time. He lifted his hand reluctantly, his fingers clutching around Jin’s wrist, hating the slight reaction of wanting to lean into that touch. “Don’t.” Kazuya said with a low tone, his fingers tightening their hold as he removed Jin’s hand away from his cheek.

Despite himself, his eyes, earlier blank, were now glittering with _hope_.

“Don’t what?” Jin asked with a confused expression, seeming like he didn’t understand Kazuya or that maybe he didn’t want to. “To not touch you?” He asked and proceeded to do the same thing as earlier, lifting his hand and getting closer to Kazuya in the same time, as his eyes flickered from the older one’s eyes to his lips and back.

Kazuya’s heart stilled for a second and then started to beat very fast, his facial features softening as he couldn’t suppress everything that Jin was making him feel. Shivers down his spine, butterflies in his tummy, neediness in his loins – everything was this thief’s fault. For a moment, he looked lost and helpless, willing to accept something he would surely regret, but then – “Leave.” Kazuya ordered with a determined voice, pushing Jin away from him, not wanting him anymore in his vicinity, not wanting him to mess anymore with his heart or brain.

“I won’t leave.” Jin hissed and seemed rather angry as he stood up a little, pushed Kazuya down on the couch and settled above the older one who started struggling. Jin caught his hands and pinned them near his head, also catching his legs between his own to stop every movement from the other one. “I want you and as you already know, I always get what I want.” Jin stated and without wasting anymore time, he kissed Kazuya.

The older one yelped and whined under Jin and his kiss, shocked by the unexpected strength and roughness the other one showed. He felt his struggle melt away under such an aggressive assault and he could only let Jin possess and devour him as he seemed to want to do so. Kazuya felt Jin’s tongue thrusting deeper into his mouth, the teeth seeping into his lips without mercy and making him whine some more. He didn’t kiss Jin back, he didn’t even have the strength to do so as the other one held no notice of him, taking what he thought was his. Kazuya could only let himself be taken, wishing that this will be over soon.

He didn’t want this type of kisses – filled with anger and bitterness.

It seemed like an eternity passed until the moment Jin finally stopped the kiss, biting on Kazuya’s lower lip for the last time, drawing another feeble whine from him, before he leaned back and looked into the older one’s eyes. “Why aren’t you answering to my kiss?” He wanted to know, whining and complaining and almost stomping his feet, like a child who was suddenly faced with the world’s biggest secrets. “You said you love me, didn’t you?” He added and you could see in his eyes a shadow of uncertainty that quickly disappeared.

Kazuya let his feelings take the best of him and on a whim, he tried lifting his hand pinned by Jin to hit him, but failed beautifully. “Don’t you bring my feelings in the mess you created.” He said with a hiss, his lips throbbing from all the biting, now having a reddish color to them. “I have no connection with you and I don’t even want one. So,” Kazuya tried to smile, though it came out sort of broken, “please, disappear from my life.” He continued, his voice disdainful and why not, desperate.

“I won’t.” Jin replied determinedly, his eyes boring into Kazuya’s as his grip tightened a little. “I won’t disappear until I get what I want and you know this perfectly well.” He added with a serious voice, his tone not leaving room for arguing.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, hating his beating heart and the hope that had sprouted in it. He should know better than to believe in Jin’s words. “Fine.” He said with a calm voice after a few moments had passed, moments in which he had looked into Jin’s eyes, trying to see something more – but there wasn’t. “After you have what you want, you’ll disappear, right?” He added, just to be sure.

“What do you mean by that?”

“That I’ll give to you what you want.” Kazuya replied coldly, hiding all of his true emotions again. He won’t let see Jin just how afraid he was to accept such a crazy thing. But he couldn’t live with Jin like this – he wanted him far away from him.

Jin chuckled and leaned down for another kiss, this time lingering on Kazuya’s lips as he took his time into tasting and devouring them gently and almost lovingly. “But, Kazuya… I want all of you.” He confessed with another chuckle, not letting their lips be apart for more than a couple of seconds while his hands finally released the older one’s arms.

Kazuya looked into Jin’s eyes, not really understanding what was the other one on and what did he exactly mean by wanting all of him. He moved his head to one side to escape Jin’s lips that were making his brain heavy with other desire that didn’t involve logic and thinking. “What does _all of me_ means to you?” Kazuya asked, glancing from the corner of his eye at Jin, not risking to turn his head and look properly at him. He didn’t want Jin’s lips on his, to make him lose his head slowly.

Jin’s smile widened a little and seemed a little like a playful smirk as he leaned down once more, placing a short kiss on the end of Kazuya’s lips. “I want your time.” He confessed even if this wasn’t the most important thing for him in that moment as he already had enough and only wanted to see Kazuya crashing in front of him. “I want your body.” He continued and nuzzled his nose onto Kazuya’s neck, inhaling his scent and sighing happily as he recognized it as the scent of the one who had given everything to him so easily. A small laugh left his lips and Jin bit on the older one’s neck lightly, careful to not leave a mark and to just let Kazuya enjoy the pleasure, knowing that it was one of the older one’s weak points as he had discovered one night in their love-makings. “I want your soul.” He said as he admitted to himself that he had started to like the way Kazuya would tremble in his arms, breaking down in his embrace and not being able to escape from the sweet feeling of helplessness that had entrapped him since the moment his eyes had laid down on the younger one. “I want your heart.” Jin added, lifting his head a little and nibbling on the older one’s ear lob, licking it with his tongue and blowing hot air into it, while his arms sneaked around their bodies, his left one resting on Kazuya’s heart and the right one on his waist.

Kazuya closed his eyes tightly, wanting to erase everything that Jin was doing to him, everything that he was hearing in that moment. But he couldn’t fight his body’s reactions – his breath hitched in the back of his throat, his palms fisted helplessly and his heart betrayed him in the worst possible way – it started beating faster under Jin’s hand, _for_ Jin.

“You had all of these.” Kazuya decided to say, shaking his head so that Jin wouldn’t tease him anymore. “I shared them with you and now I’m not willing to do the same mistake again.” He lifted his chin defiantly, showing that he won’t let himself be fooled again. He won’t be Jin’s idiot again. “But…” Something sparkled in his eyes and the corners of his mouth dropped a little in a grimacing smile. “…if you will disappear from my sight, I will give you my time –” He stopped and his expression turned blank again. “– and my body.” Kazuya completed, thinking that this was a small price for the peace of his life.

But he knew that if Jin were to touch him again, he will never be able to look in the mirror.

Jin chuckled, pleased to hear such an answer from Kazuya. It just meant that the older one was desperate to get rid of him, that he wanted Jin out of his life because he was making him suffer so much and he couldn’t handle it anymore. A smirk adorned his lips as he looked back at the other one, thinking that maybe Kazuya wasn’t so different from the rest of his victims. He had indeed fallen in love with Jin and he still loved him, but it was easier for him to pretend that nothing had happened.

But Jin wasn’t going to allow that.

“It doesn’t sound that bad.” He replied, still not wanting to back down from his teasing and continuing to touch Kazuya with his hands and nose and lips and everything.”You had said after all that you’d give me anything I want, so…” he paused and licked Kazuya’s lips as he invited them to a slow dance, “so first, I want you.”

Kazuya’s hands found their way to Jin’s chest as he did nothing to accept or to refuse Jin’s lips on his. He just kept staring at Jin until a smile appeared on his face as he pushed Jin away with all of his strength. “I will decide when I’ll give myself to you, until then…” Kazuya stated and his fingers gripped Jin’s shirt as he struggled to keep the other away from him. “…leave.”

Jin laughed, once more pleased by Kazuya’s struggles. Indeed, he had known that he was different after all. Caught in Jin’s trap but still trying to get out. He loved the game and the feelings that it brought him. “Okay, I’ll leave.” He accepted, lifting his hands to show that he had no intention of continuing what he had been doing as he now straightened up himself and looked with a sloppy smile at the other one. “Though you’ll see more of me and when you’ll least expect it.” He grinned and threatened in the same time. “I _will_ have what I want.” Jin announced with a small shrug as he stood up but not moved from the vicinity of the couch.

Kazuya looked up at him with defiant eyes – “So will I.” He said with a determined voice and his expression spoke of his desire to have Jin as far away from him.

*

There was a beep on his phone and Kazuya pressed a button, the hologram of his secretary appearing in front of his eyes. With a lazy voice, he asked what was the matter, the woman surprising him with the answer that there was someone wishing to talk with him.

“Does he have an appointment?” Kazuya asked, sort of intrigued. There were rarely people who just came at his office, demanding a meeting with him.

“No, but he had just deposited large amounts of time in one of our accounts and he wishes to be sure that everything will go smoothly, as the gentleman has some particular conditions.” His secretary explained and Kazuya couldn’t help but to feel more intrigued by this person.

So it came as no wonder when he heard himself accepting this unannounced visit, curious and all. Moments later, there was a knock on his doors and by pressing another button, they opened revealing the one and sole person Kazuya would have liked to never see again in his life.

But after two days, he was at the doorstep of his office – _Akanishi_ _Jin_.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kazuya couldn’t help but ask this, his voice rough and sort of rude.

“As you’ve heard,” Jin smiled and stepped inside the office, the doors closing behind him, “I’ve lend you some time.” He shrugged innocently and didn’t wait for any invitation as he sat down on one of the soft chairs in front of Kazuya’s desk. “Do I really need to explain the process?” He asked with a slightly mocking expression, though the tone of his voice betrayed the fact that he was actually joking and playing with Kazuya’s nerves.

The older one recomposed himself, even if his eyes flared in Jin’s direction – it was one thing messing with his personal life, but another one to mess with his bank. “No need, as I will personally see to cancel your contract with our bank.” Kazuya smiled nicely as he accessed his crystallized computer, accessing the files of the new accounts.

“I really wonder if you would really do that.” Jin said with a thoughtful expression, not seeming to care that much about Kazuya’s words.

“And why shouldn’t I do it?” Kazuya laughed shortly. “It’s not like you’re an important client or I need the time you stole from me. I will return the time as deposited.” He added and peered above his glasses at the transparent and thin monitor as he scanned the contract Jin had signed with his bank.

Jin laughed. “You won’t be able to do that.” He said with a light smirk as he waited for Kazuya to understand the reason behind his words. “You see, there was a condition that said that all my time will be sent to charity if I’m not the one to take it back. I gave all my time to you, so if you cancel the contract, you would practically kill me.” He grinned and stood up, circling the desk and getting nearer to Kazuya to show the clock from his hand. “See?”

Involuntarily, the older one’s eyes fell on the green glowing clock imprinted on Jin’s forearm – it showed 10 minutes and decreasing. He looked up and there was a furious shadow passing over the calm expression of his face. “I can transfer you time from my clock and you won’t be able to stop me.” He said with a low voice, pushing his glasses up on his nose, now looking at Jin through them.

“No, but I can also transfer it to someone else.” Jin shrugged as if he didn’t care that much that he was going to give away his time – well, Kazuya’s time. “Everyday, at twelve o’clock,” he continued as he pushed away some papers from the older one’s desk and sat on it with a playful and almost childish attitude even if his words spoke about death, “my time will end if I don’t charge it. Well, to be more exact, if _you_ don’t charge it.”

 Kazuya couldn’t believe his ears! What Jin was saying was preposterous and not to mention, dangerous. And he didn’t want to be dragged in such stupid and suicidal games like this one that Jin was initiating. “I’m sorry then, I won’t be a witness to your death.” He said oddly calm and coolly as he pressed the same button to have the doors open. “Please, go and die somewhere else.” Kazuya said on an impassive voice, showing that he didn’t care of what happened to Jin, even if it wasn’t like that. But he didn’t want either to be Jin’s mockery when he had given all of himself.

Jin pursed his lips and looked at his clock with a thoughtful expression. Seven minutes. “Oh, well.” He said and jumped off the desk with an uncaring attitude. “It was worth a try.” He added as he turned his back on the older one and headed to the doors. He had only gotten to the elevator when he heard rushed steps behind him, but he didn’t stop and slipped inside the lift, pressing the button for downstairs.

But before the doors could have closed, Kazuya held them with his hand and handed a small device to Jin, wearing a displeased and dark expression. A smile spread on Jin’s face as he grabbed Kazuya’s hand and pulled him inside the elevator, letting the doors close behind and entrapping them in the small cubicle.

“Four minutes.” He said with a satisfied grin and didn’t wait for an answer as he pressed a random button and pushed Kazuya to the wall, their lips meeting into a hungry and devouring kiss.

The device fell down on the soft carpet of the elevator as the older one hadn’t expected such an action from Jin. Taken by surprise and gasping a little, he had given the advantage to Jin to prey on him. Muffled sounds could be heard from their forced kiss as Kazuya tried to free himself, to escape from that teasing and slithery tongue of Jin’s that kept invading his mouth, asking and taking from him something he never intended to offer again. His hands clutched on Jin’s shirt, trying to push him away from him, but as the kiss intensified, their hold grew weaker and in the end, his hands just laid on Jin’s chest, unable to do anything as everything in Kazuya’s mind and body was shutting itself down except the need and desire he had for Jin and had suppressed it for a while now.

Jin chuckled in the kiss as he slowly felt Kazuya giving in to him, his hands gently brushing themselves on the older one’s body until they rested on Kazuya’s waist, bringing him a little closer and taking more of that sweet feeling that was Kazuya. He felt the other one protest again at the closeness between them, but he ignored him and slowed down the kiss a little, even if the force and desire hadn’t disappeared from it.

The need of air won eventually and Jin parted from Kazuya to let them breathe for a moment. “Kazuya…” Jin whispered his name with a lustful and aroused voice, his lips continuing to press short kisses on every inch of the older one’s face.

Kazuya looked up at Jin and there was a pained expression on his face, not knowing what to make with all of these feelings that were building up in him, with all of Jin’s actions towards him – he couldn’t separate truth from lie, he couldn’t see which Jin was real and which wasn’t. If only he hadn’t had time…

Time!!

“Jin, your clock!” Kazuya grabbed Jin’s hand immediately and shock appeared on his face as he saw the last seconds slipping away from Jin’s body. Without any second thought, he twisted their entwined hands and Kazuya transferred some of his personal time to Jin. Not until he was sure that the younger one had enough time for a few days did he stop the transfer, a relieved sigh leaving his lips as he let go of Jin’s arm. His heart was beating like crazy, the thought that he had Jin once again this close to death making him close his eyes in tiredness.

Jin laughed.

“This is kind of fucked up.” He said between laughs, separating himself from Kazuya and letting his back glue itself to the wall where Kazuya was also standing, still laughing and feeling amused at this situation. Really now, he had indeed forgotten about his own time because of the kiss with the older one and he had made the seconds tick faster because of the rapid movement of his own heart at the sensations that Kazuya’s body had made him feel. “You’re the only one who could make me forget about my own death.” He added with a shake of his head, turning his head and looking at Kazuya with a smile on his lips.

Kazuya’s heart skipped several beats upon hearing Jin’s words, but he steeled himself because he shouldn’t believe in such easily said words. He had done it before, he won’t do it now. “Whatever.” He said dismissively, his expression turning from worried to cold as he straightened himself, taking two steps forward and stopping in front of the panel. It seemed that Jin had made the elevator broke the moment he had randomly pressed some buttons.  He lifted his hand to press for the speaker, wanting to bring someone and free them from there, but before he could do it, his hands were caught and he felt Jin’s body engulfing him in its warmth, giving shivers to him.

“Wait.” Jin’s hoarse voice tickled his ears and Kazuya couldn’t do anything but to remain still in the other one’s arms. “Don’t run from me.” He pleaded, his voice a mix of worry and amusement, not knowing which feeling he should let win.

“I’m not running,” Kazuya started and he struggled to break free from Jin’s embrace which made him feel things – like love – that shouldn’t be there, between them, because they didn’t exist, “I just don’t want to see you.” He continued, sighing heavily when he realized that Jin didn’t plan on letting him go any soon now. “Really, now, you should stop this idiot game of yours!” Kazuya added sort of annoyed, his palms fisted in helplessness.

“Hmm…” Jin lingered on his words, his breath tickling Kazuya’s ear as he breathed into it. “I told you that I want all of you and I won’t stop until you give me what I want.” He said, lowering his head a little and placing a short kiss on the older one’s neck, gently biting it and soothing it with his tongue after. “I love games and you’re the only one who has managed to keep my attention for so long.” He confessed his real reason for doing this, thinking that it wasn’t that far from the truth. Kazuya was different and Jin wanted him just because he wouldn’t crumble so easily as the others.

The chase between them was a delight.

“You’re a mystery, Kazuya, a mystery that I want to discover, that I want to rip apart piece by piece,” Jin continued as he hadn’t stopped from kissing the other one on every part of his neck available to his hungry lips, “inch by inch.” He added as he slowly pushed himself apart from Kazuya and turned him around to let him see the desire resting in his eyes.

The older one’s eyes shone with something he will deny later as being hope mixed with lust. A smile curled his lips as he lifted one finger to place it under Jin’s chin. “I don’t want you.” Kazuya said with a small and low voice, his finger now pressing on Jin’s chin, making him slightly part his lips. “And I won’t be your game either.” He added and pushed Jin away from him, hurrying to press the button for the speaker. The connection got through and Kazuya hurried to talk, maybe a little too desperate. “Hello, this is Kamenashi. The elevator from my office got stuck, can you, please, send someone here?”

“Kamenashi-sama, wait just a moment.” There were some muffled voices in the background and Kazuya waited for a confirmation. “Someone will come after you in a few moments.”

“O –” Kazuya wanted to say, but Jin’s voice interrupted him.

“I hope you don’t have cameras here and that no one saw us having sex.” Jin said with an innocent voice, looking at Kazuya with a grin plastered on his face and smiling cutely at him like he hadn’t said anything wrong.

“E-excuse me, did you say something, Kamenashi-sama?” The other man asked and Kazuya gulped as he tore his eyes from Jin.

“No, there’s just some parrot here who thinks he’s funny. Okay, send someone as quickly as possible.” The older man said, the green led going off, a sign that their conversation had just ended. Kazuya had his back on Jin, determined not to talk to him until the elevator’s door will open again.

“Mad?” Jin asked with a happy voice, obviously enjoying creating more problems for Kazuya.

The other one stood still for a few seconds, trying to reason with himself, but Jin’s fake words had him lose his mind quicker than he actually thought – so he acted insanely for once. From one step, he was against Jin, pushing him into the wall as he kissed the other one, his hands gripping Jin’s shirt, crumpling it before he could actually slip his fingers under it, caressing the soft and long missed skin of Jin’s. His tongue brushed against the younger one’s one, entwining them in a wild and clumsy dance as he wasted no time – it was counted – and moved against Jin, grinding his hips into the other one’s, having him moan into his mouth. Boldly, one of his hands found his way in Jin’s pants, touching and arousing the clothed member. A tight grip of his hips and a slight dizziness in his head and Kazuya knew it was time to pull back, panting harshly as he looked at Jin through passion clouded eyes.

There was a sound outside the door, sign that his employee had arrived just on time. An evil smirk made his way to his lips as he took into Jin’s appearance – ruffled, aroused and lusting.

“Well, wasn’t that nice – _fucking_ you, I mean?” Kazuya chuckled and turned his attention on the slightly parting doors through which he could see the men working behind them. Oh well, if Jin had been so kind to announce everyone that they had had sex, then Kazuya made sure that everyone will know who had been the one fucked.

Jin started laughing, sliding down on the floor and looking up at Kazuya with amusement in his eyes. “Really now, if you wanted to top that much, you should have told me.” He said, keeping his tone a little higher than normal to make sure that Kazuya wasn’t the only one listening to him and completely ignoring the kick on the shin that the older one delivered to him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to talk. “You know,” he said and licked his lips in a taunting way, “that night when we first had sex, I was planning to let you top.” He confessed, remembering that he had thought that it would be easier for Kazuya to accept sleeping with a guy if he was the active one. But the other one had proved him wrong. “When I saw you so willingly spreading your legs for me, I just couldn’t help myself.” He added with a little shrug, like nothing of all that had happened was his fault.

At every word Jin was uttering, Kazuya turned redder and redder, trying not to think of what his workers had heard or what Jin was actually saying because, honestly, it hurt him a lot. Maybe the first night hadn’t meant a lot for Jin, but for Kazuya… well, he had given a part of himself, he had allowed another man to taint him, fooling him to believe that he was doing it for someone’s ease of the heart, when in fact… it had all been a grand act. He threw a long look at Jin, his eyes narrowed in a cold stare.

“Make it a beautiful memory then, because I won’t spread my legs for you anymore.” Kazuya said with a slight disdainful edge to his tone as the doors finally slid open, his employees looking at him and Jin with unmasked curiosity. “Thanks for the good work. You can close the doors again and send this elevator to the basement, down with the rats. There’s nothing worth in it.” He said with a calm and impassive voice to the two men who looked now puzzled at their boss before he slipped past them, leaving Jin behind and not caring about him.

Gibberish, he cared.

And Jin planned to take advantage of it.

*

 He was there again – like an annoying insect that won’t let him breathe properly because he couldn’t predict his next move. Kazuya didn’t even lift his eyes to see Jin slip inside his office with a happy and carefree expression, as he had done the past week.

Kazuya had hoped that Jin had been kidding when he said he will come to his bank every day for a time supply, but he had hoped wrong because the younger man was determined to mark his presence in Kazuya’s daily life. Damned be the day he had let Jin get closer to him that normally!

He was tensed as a bow every time – and now wasn’t an exception – when Jin would be in the room, sometimes chatting even if Kazuya didn’t actively take part and other times simply looking at him, studying. Kazuya didn’t know which was worse – the stares or the chat. Probably the stares because that was when he felt so exposed and he couldn’t actually concentrate on his work, having to re-read it after Jin would finally leave.

With an automatic move and without looking up, he took a device and pressed it against Jin’s forearm, lending him some time, enough for a couple of days, but not enough for the spender Jin who came every day with no more than a few minutes on his clock. God knew what he was doing with all the time Kazuya was lending him.

As usual, Jin started checking his office while Kazuya pretended that he didn’t exist even if he was clearly aware of the other one’s presence. But he sensed that something felt different this time as not even an hour passed that he heard the doors close and, unable to suppress his curiosity, he looked up and saw that the other one had left. A slight frown creased his forehead, but he shrugged as something not worth his time and he resumed his work, not daring to hope that Jin had finally given up on torturing him.

But the next day proved him wrong when it turned eleven and Jin still hadn’t come by his office. He was usually around this hour at the bank, earnestly trying to bother Kazuya with his presence and now… well, he hadn’t come. The older man looked at the clock on his desk and thought that maybe the other one was caught in traffic or something of the sort – _did he have enough time on him though?!_

Kazuya shrugged his worry and thoughts related to Jin, thinking that maybe for once, Jin had stopped being a spender and he didn’t need to come at the bank to retrieve time. So he continued his work, glancing from time to time at the clock and mentally slapping himself for doing this.

But…

What if he didn’t have enough time and he couldn’t make it in time at the bank?

What if he got drunk and overslept and he wasn’t aware of his time slipping away?!

Or… what if he got sick and there was no one for him to give him time?!!

Before he knew it, Kazuya was out the doors of his bank, holding Jin’s files in his hand as he got up in his car, giving the address he had found in those files to his driver. His heart was thumping loudly and with worry, hoping that nothing bad had happened to the other one and that he had just simply given up on coming to the bank and bullying Kazuya.

He hurried his driver, closing his eyes and trying to stop all the negative thoughts from overwhelming him, but it was sort of impossible when there was a clock ticking in the back of his head, reminding him that time was a precious thing that would slip away quicker when you thought of it. The car stopped and he didn’t wait for his driver to open his door, he jumped out of it and dashed towards the entrance of the building where Jin lived. He couldn’t help but to take in the small details as the building had four floors and it was modest looking. A thought like Jin could afford more passed through the older one’s mind, but everything went blank the moment he stopped in front of the door, knocking with a trembling fist on it.

Obviously, there was no answer and this only made Kazuya’s worry grew bigger.

“Jin!” He raised his voice a little as he called for the other one’s name and kept on pounding on the door, even if it was clear that there will be no answer. He took a deep breath and hoped for a miracle as he pressed the doorknob, thinking that maybe Jin had forgotten to lock the door.

He did!!

Without wasting any time, Kazuya entered the small apartment, his eyes scanning the living room and trying to find the collapsed form of Jin’s any soon now. He didn’t, so he could only guess that if the younger one wasn’t there, then he must be in his bedroom.

“Jin!” The name slipped yet again from his lips, this time with a desperate and worried tone as he hurried to the one which he suspected to be Jin’s room and pushed the door open, revealing the sick and weak figure of Jin who was lying in the bed. “Jin!” Kazuya rushed to his side, checking his temperature, worried about the pale color of the skin and the grimaces of pain the other one was making. He took Jin’s forearm to check it and he saw that there were only a few minutes left so, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small device, transferring time to Jin. “Are you okay?” Kazuya asked after he had taken care of this urgent problem and he caressed Jin’s forehead, trying to ease the pain that the other one seemed to be feeling.

Jin answered with a growl, coughing a little and then hiding his face from the world with the blanket, not wanting to be seen by Kazuya in such a state. “Why are you here?” he asked with a weak voice, pulling on the blanket as much as he could to not be removed from above his head.

“Your time.” Kazuya replied slowly, sort of reluctant – he didn’t want to admit that he was worried about the other one. “You’re my client and I’m responsible for you.” He then continued, biting his lower lip, not knowing what he was supposed to do in such moments. “Do you have some pills here or did you take any?” He asked and looked around at the mess that was Jin’s room.

“No.”

Kazuya sighed and stood up. “Then I’ll go and buy some, just don’t move too much, okay?” He said with a soft voice, like the one he used to have before he found out what sort of person Jin was. A few moments later, he exited the apartment and went to find a pharmacy which to his luck was only a few blocks down. It must have passed only fifteen minutes when he returned to Jin’s house and before he headed for the room, he filled a glass of water too.

“I’m back.” Kazuya said as he entered the room, his eyes looking worriedly at the cocoon like form that was Jin. He got closer to the bed, taking two pills out. “Jin, turn around.” He demanded gently, putting a hand over Jin’s shoulder, trying to make him look at him. “Come, take these pills, please.” He continued, a slight plea in his voice.

Jin groaned and turned around in slow motion, letting the blanket fall off his head and revealing his red and puffy eyes, his pale face and his slightly trembling hands. “Thanks.” He said with a quiet voice, not daring to speak louder as if he was afraid he would chase Kazuya away. “You don’t need to do this, you know.” He added as he took the pills from Kazuya with shaking fingers, the tone of his voice betraying the fact he actually didn’t want the older one to leave.

Kazuya surveyed Jin’s figure, watching him take the pills he had bought. “I’ll stay just a little longer, until you fall asleep.” He said with a plain voice as he took the glass from Jin and set it on the bedside table.

Jin stopped suddenly and looked with a longing expression at the other one. He bit his lips, looking like he was trying to say something, but didn’t know how, and sighed eventually as he decided that it was better to get it over with and be blunt as he had been every time. “Why do you still care about me, after all I’ve done?” he wanted to know, his eyes sparkling in a mysterious way as if his whole life depended on Kazuya’s answer.

The other one returned the gaze, somewhat unreadable. “I care about my business.” Kazuya said with a calm and unaffected voice as he pushed Jin on the bed, covering him with the blanket like someone close to a mother would do. “And you have a contract with my bank, so I care about your time.” He added nonchalantly, wrapping Jin completely under the blankets. “Now sleep a little, the pills will make their effect soon.” Kazuya said gently, patting Jin’s chest a little.

Jin tried to chuckle but ended up into a fit of coughing. “You really don’t know how to lie.” He said with an amused voice, pushing down the blanket a little so that he could stretch his hand towards Kazuya. “Stay with me.” He pleaded, looking with puppy eyes at the older one and seeming like a child who was afraid of the dark without his parents. “Promise that you won’t leave me.” Jin added, thinking that later he could blame it all on the fever.

Kazuya blinked a few times at the stretched hand, hearing the words and not wanting to believe them or the act according to their pleas. He knew that Jin was playing with him – even with a fever, Jin would try to take advantage of him, that was for sure – and he didn’t want to be a part of his cruel game. He didn’t want to end up all broken because someone’s whimsical ideas. But he was a stupid softie and he really couldn’t say no to the person he loved, especially when he was bedridden.

“Fine.” Kazuya mumbled, a slight pout forming on his lips as he took Jin’s hand, holding it lightly. He could do this, in the end there was nothing between them.

“Come here.” Jin continued with the same pleading voice, wanting Kazuya to get under the covers with him and let him cuddle at his chest.

The older one looked up at Jin with a slight surprise on his face. He shook his head immediately in denial, such a thing being really impossible for him to do. Holding Jin’s hand was one, but going closer to him… that was another thing completely.

“Please…” Jin begged and seemed to want to say more, but another fit of coughs stopped him, making him retreat his hand from Kazuya’s to cover his mouth.

The other one looked worried at Jin, but he didn’t dare to get any closer to him, even if he actually wanted to make sure that Jin was okay. So Kazuya just looked at the younger one until he saw him throwing his blanket away and sitting up, his crumpled form getting closer to Kazuya as he seemed to want to embrace his whole being. Jin’s hands fell on Kazuya’s shoulders and it seemed that it had been too much of an effort for the younger one as he collapsed forward, crushing Kazuya under his weight.

“Jin!” His name came out muffled and strained as Kazuya tried to push him back on the bed and free himself. But Jin was stubborn in crushing him and soon enough, the older one was out of breath. “Jin…” He said with a slightly whining voice, trying feebly this time to push Jin back.

“Please…” Jin repeated with a broken voice, obviously not planning to give up.

With a frown creasing his forehead and an exhausted sigh leaving his lips, Kazuya accepted. “Fine, just let me breathe.” He said, slightly annoyed as he pushed Jin again, this time managing, even if the other one’s hands had suddenly grabbed his own, just to make sure he will keep his word. Kazuya sighed again as he climbed on the bed, gathering the blankets around them before they settled under them, next to each other. And as much Kazuya would have liked to keep a certain distance between him and Jin, apparently the other one didn’t seem keen on this idea as he threw one arm and leg over his body, cuddling at his chest and trapping Kazuya in a close and too warm embrace.

“Would you believe me if I said that I missed you?” Jin asked with a quiet voice after a few moments of silence had passed, sighing happily as he seemed to have found the perfect place to be – in Kazuya’s arms.

“No.” The other one replied quickly, not even taking time to think of another possibility.

Jin laughed. He should have known that Kazuya will say such a thing, but he had hoped that things had changed a little in the past week since he had started to come to his office, even if his intentions hadn’t been exactly flattering. Kazuya knew that Jin only wanted to take his time again and to take advantage of him because he knew that he loved him, but even so, Jin had hoped that there still was something in Kazuya which could change their whole relationship.

He didn’t want to believe that he had been wrong in making this assumption.

“I don’t even know why I hoped for a different answer.” The younger one confessed and a sigh escaped his lips, this time in defeat as he seemed to have accepted Kazuya’s feelings of rejection. “I suppose you won’t believe me either if I say that I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done. But…” he hurried to continue, not wanting to give Kazuya the chance to answer or to stop him, “I really am. It’s just that I didn’t know how to tell you that I was a jerk and I kept coming to your office and saying cruel words, making your life impossible and ending up making you hate me.” He took a deep breath and started coughing again as it seemed to have taken him great effort to finish his sentences at such speed. “I know that I don’t deserve anything from you, but…” Jin trailed off and moved a little on top of Kazuya, lifting his head and looking at the other one with teary eyes caused by his fever. “Thank you for being here.” He said and a smile bloomed on his pale and faded lips.

Kazuya looked at Jin with conflicted feelings, knowing that he shouldn’t trust a liar and a thief’s words, but there was this small part of him that wanted to believe – wanted to believe that not everything had been without a meaning. He lifted his hands, pressing gently on Jin’s shoulder, to create some distance between them. It was affecting him and he didn’t want to be affected by Jin anymore.

“Sleep, Jin.” He urged the other, his words clearly revealing the fact that he didn’t want to hear the other one talking about what had been between them. It only weakened him.

Jin put his head back on Kazuya’s shoulder and sighed yet again, welcoming the warmth that was slowly starting to envelop him in its arms. “You know, I don’t know if I had the chance to tell you how much I love your voice.” He continued to talk, though his tone was rather low and heavy, sign that he wasn’t going to resist the pills that much. “Or how much I liked staying like this with you, feeling like no one could ever come and disturb my sleep. And how disturbing was that you had a mole in the same place as I do.” The younger one proceeded to laugh and ended up coughing again. A small pause fell over them as Jin decided what to say next, with a totally shameless voice. “Or how much I enjoyed your screams in bed.”

Kazuya’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as his brain registered Jin’s last words. Why was Jin torturing him this way?! Why was he doing such a thing when they were so close, when everything could have been perfect if Jin hadn’t proved to be another person than he had pretended to be?! What was the use to still stir up moments of them together when it was better to leave them in the past?

“Stop it.” Kazuya said with a low voice and his hand fisted lightly. “Sleep already or I’ll stuff something in your mouth.” He then threatened as he closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see or hear anything from Jin.

“That sounds kinky.” The younger one pointed out with a smug voice, though its effect was half lost as his tone was still low because of his fever. “But I wouldn’t have the chance to tell you all these things other way.” He sighed and seemed a little hurt because of his own words and, naturally, because of Kazuya’s behavior towards him. “Maybe I’m drunk because sober I would definitely not tell you such embarrassing things, even more when I know that you don’t believe me.” Jin added, the hurt in his voice intensifying as he stated once more the state of their relationship.

“Then sober up already.” Kazuya mumbled displeased, shifting a little under Jin, to create some space between them, even if the younger one kept cuddling more into his body. “And I said to be silent, didn’t I?” he then proceeded to remind him, pulling slightly on his hair, earning a whine from the other one. A childish move, if you asked him, but he had to do something to stop Jin from talking, right?

Jin listened to him though and shut up. At least, for a few minutes because after almost five minutes had passed, he found himself talking again. “I’m sorry if I made you suffer.” He mumbled from Kazuya’s chest, his eyes closed and his breath steady. It seemed that he was feeling a little better now that he was about to fall asleep, his voice betraying the fact that he was more half-asleep than awake and that he didn’t know anymore what he was saying. “I’m sorry you were the one to pick me up that day when I was almost dying.” He added with the most sincere voice he could muster.

Kazuya’s heart clenched upon hearing such words coming from Jin. He had no right to be sorry over this when he had been the one to destroy everything. “It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled low, looking up at the ceiling and thinking that he was right – “It never did.”

Jin looked up at Kazuya and his expression seemed to be confused, not really understanding what was the older one referring to. He didn’t say anything though and let his head fall back on Kazuya’s chest, his hands tightening their hold as if he was afraid that the other one will disappear if he wasn’t careful enough. “Can you promise me something?” Jin asked with a fearful voice, perfectly knowing that he had no right to be asking such a selfish thing and even more – to actually be listened.

Kazuya sighed, Jin didn’t seem to stop with his hurtful words. “What?” He asked, closing his eyes and waiting for an answer. He wasn’t sure if he would listen to any of Jin’s requests, but right now… well, better go with the flow. After all, time does restraint you in a way.

Jin bit his lower lip and took a deep breath before deciding to speak. “Can you please be here when I wake up?” he asked, looking up at Kazuya with puppy eyes, his voice crumbling a little at his words, but it could be because of his induced sleepiness or because of the guilt he was feeling inside.

Kazuya looked back at Jin, slightly surprised by such a request. Involuntarily, he lifted a hand and caressed gently Jin’s cheek as a smile curled his lips. “Sleep, Jin.” He said on a soft voice, not promising anything yet, though his action and tone seemed to.

A small smile spread on Jin’s lips, seeming to have understood what was the older one trying to say. Wordlessly and a little bit fearfully, Jin leaned forward and closed his eyes as his lips met Kazuya’s cheek into a short and sweet kiss, trying to say his thanks through a small gesture. The other man was touched and shocked in the same time by this, not having expecting it at all. Such a caste kiss was more impacting than all the other forced kisses and touches Jin had tried on him. It took him a long time to calm his heart down after Jin had finally slipped into dreamland.

And much more time to finally let himself fall asleep next to the one he loved and he didn’t want to see or feel so close in this moment.

*

Something clutched onto his shirt, something warm seemed to writhe next to him and that something had him awake the minute he heard Jin’s whimpers of fear. Kazuya stood up, looking around him sleepily and alarmed, his eyes falling on Jin’s crouching and trembling form. For a moment, he thought he was back in time, but such a thing was impossible – Jin had proved to be an impostor and thief which Kazuya couldn’t trust at all. Yet, he couldn’t stop being worried about him, especially seeing him like this – sweating, shivering and whimpering nonsense.

“Jin.” He grabbed the other man’s shoulder, shaking him at first, gently, but then a little roughly, as Jin hadn’t apparently felt him. “Wake up, Jin!” Kazuya insisted and shook him some more, this time successfully, and the younger man opened his eyes all of a sudden, blinking and breathing fast.

“What?” he said with a low and hoarse voice, not understanding for a moment where he was or what was happening to him. “Kazuya?” Jin called the other one, barely remembering why was the older one there, but as he tried to get up and wake himself up from the nightmare that seemed to be still lingering, the memories came back and he groaned, hiding his face with his hands.

Hesitantly, Kazuya laid a hand on Jin’s shoulder. “Hey… are you okay?” He asked with a gentle and worried voice, his eyes making out Jin’s form in the dark room. He couldn’t see the other one’s face, but he could still feel the slight shivering of his body through his hand. Normally, he would have taken Jin in his arms, but in their situation – he didn’t know how he was supposed to react.

“I’m fine.” Jin lied, not in the mood to share his dreams with Kazuya. It had been a long time since he had had a nightmare – at least not one so powerful – and even if Jin couldn’t remember exactly what had it been about, he knew for sure that Kazuya had been there and that he had been the one to make him panic like that. The fear and pain that he had felt in his nightmare were still clutching on his heart and the fact that the real Kazuya was there, with him, didn’t make it any good. “Sorry.” He then added, letting his head fall down between his knees and still hiding his face from the older one.

Kazuya looked unsure at the curled form that was now Jin. He didn’t understand – was this an act or had it happened for real? Was Jin affected this much that he didn’t want to face him? Kazuya was feeling lost and his reasoning wasn’t helping him much because he knew for sure one thing – Jin wasn’t to be trusted. But his body moved on his own and with a beating heart, he found himself embracing the younger one, his arms circling the curled body.

“It’s alright.” Kazuya said on a reassuring voice, using the same soft and gentle tone as he had done before he had unveiled Jin’s true colors. “It was just a nightmare.” He added hushed, his hands soothing Jin through long and brushing touches.

Jin’s figure stiffened in the embrace of Kazuya’s, for a second not knowing how to react. It was reassuring in one way to feel him so close after having such a nightmare, even if Jin still wasn’t sure why he cared that much in that moment, but he quickly suspected that it might be the fault of those pills that Kazuya had given to him and that he was still sleepy because of them.

It lasted only a second though, because as he became sure that Kazuya was really there and that he was the same as ever, not wanting to hurt Jin, the younger one started to laugh, his whole body shaking because of its power and making the other one let him go and look at him with confused eyes. “You really are something, aren’t you?” he said through laughs while he shook his head, still hiding his face from Kazuya. But it was over in the next second as Jin lifted his head and looked back at Kazuya, their eyes meeting in the dark room. He shifted on the bed and got a little closer to the older one, letting his head fall down on Kazuya’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. “You should have left me to die, not to stay here and take care of me.” He said with a whispering voice, only now wondering how much time he had left but still not bothering to look. A cold or any damage to his body would make time fly faster from him, but Jin didn’t want to think of that. Not when Kazuya was so close to him.

“Jin?” Kazuya asked with an insecure and confused voice. He didn’t understand what Jin was on all of a sudden and why he kept on saying these things. Saving Jin had been his decision and being here has also been his decision, so why did it matter so much to the younger one? It wasn’t like anything was going to change, right? They will still be two strangers, one that was completely in love with the other one.

Jin laughed softly and tilted his head a little so that he could look at Kazuya but still not giving up at his position. “You’re so different from the others.” He confessed, his voice slightly trembling as he remembered his past victims. Of course, Kazuya was entirely different from them with the amount of time that he possessed, but there was also something else, something that made Jin always come back and not want to let go of him. “Anyone else would scream and beat me up for what I’ve done, but you’re here, caressing and helping me.” He pointed out, wondering for a brief second if what he was feeling was guilt for the first time. “I really don’t know how to react to this.” Jin confessed, his voice lower than usual as if he was afraid that saying such a thing will make him look fragile in front of Kazuya.

“I’m not looking for a reaction or anything.” Kazuya replied to Jin’s remarks, looking straight ahead, in the darkness of the room, refusing to look at the other one. “You’re the biggest traitor, that’s for sure, but I wouldn’t feel better if I were to physically attack you. Otherwise, I’m no different from anyone you’ve betrayed.” He continued, keeping his tone level and trying to mask his own pain. Jin was really cruel.

“You are indeed different.” Jin confirmed, lifting his head to look at Kazuya and raising his hand to grab the older one’s chin and to force him to look back. “But that’s exactly the thing that keeps attracting me to you.” He confessed and for the first time, his lips curled up into a real and gentle smile, very different from the ones he had given to Kazuya when he had been lying about his personality.

The smile had hit the core of Kazuya’s heart, making him feel his stomach twist in tight knots. The fingers that held his chin were burning him, sending his heart off the track, threatening to jump out any second. It was unbearable. “Stop this.” Kazuya grabbed Jin’s wrist, wanting to push it away from him, but didn’t do anything further than this. “You should stop with this nonsense of your attraction towards me. It won’t work anymore.” He continued and gave a shaky breath, forcing himself to shake his head from Jin’s light grip.

“I’m not trying to do anything.” Jin defended himself, not wanting to be misunderstood. He felt all of a sudden very weak and like he would give anything to just have things back to normal, even if he wasn’t sure what normal meant to him. That word had disappeared for him more than ten years ago and he didn’t know anymore the concept of it. Then why was he thinking at such stupidities now? “It’s just that…” he paused and leaned down, ruffling his hair and looking like a child who was slowly discovering the world. “I’m confused.” He admitted and his voice seemed a little bitter at the statement. “ _You_ make me confused.” Jin confessed, emphasizing the first word as he looked back at Kazuya, his eyes sparkling in a weird way as his heart started beating a little faster.

He took a deep breath and continued to speak, not wanting Kazuya to stop him before he would say everything that he wanted to. “I would usually leave and never look back at the ones I’ve tricked, but I saw you the other night and I couldn’t help myself. Before I realized what I was doing, I was already next to you, trying to speak to you. But you denied that you know me and I… kind of snapped. I was angry and hurt and furious and I wanted revenge so I said some hurtful stuff. But then you left and yet again I found myself following you.” Jin stopped and closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered that night which had made him do things he had never thought he’d do. “After that, it was the same. I gave all my time to you just to be able to see you again, knowing that you won’t refuse a meeting with me if I were to be in danger. I knew that you love me and that you would do anything for me, so I took advantage of that because I still wanted to see you and…” he stopped for the second time, taking yet another deep breath and feeling like he had been talking for a year without pausing. “And I can’t stop now from wanting to see you again.” He confessed, his voice lower now than his previous sentences as he left like all the power had left his body and had left him drained.

He felt naked in front of Kazuya and it was a strange feeling, something that he had never experienced before. Jin still didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing, but now he had done it and he could only wait for the consequences.

If Kazuya will believe him or if he’ll leave him.

The older one was speechless. As usual, he couldn’t let himself believe freely into Jin’s words, but he couldn’t either ignore them as he had done before. And somehow, he had known such a thing was to happen – after all, being in Jin’s presence would have only made him weaker. And now he felt this way, vulnerable and insecure, shaken and shackled by this sudden confession. He didn’t want Jin to come and say such things, he didn’t want the other one to make him believe yet again in something that will turn out fake.

“And what do you want me to do?” Kazuya asked, looking down at the sheets tangled around him. He was asking this because he was really lost of what he should do, of how he was supposed to react to Jin, even if Jin wasn’t the best person to ask this.

Jin looked with uncertain eyes at Kazuya as he got a little closer and once again, lifted his hand and gently cupped the older one’s cheek. “Can you believe in me this time too?” he asked with a low and insecure voice, aware of the fact that for the first time in his life, he might get rejected – and it would happen when he was totally honest too.

Kazuya’s heart stilled as he looked at Jin, understanding what the other one was asking of him. Trust was a very important thing and he had offered it to Jin without asking or expecting anything in return. But he had received it back shredded and mocked. And now… how was he supposed to trust Jin again? “I don’t know.” He said slowly, trying not to give a definite answer as his heart and mind weren’t completely in sync. And this time, he felt like he had to listen to his reason more than to his heart. “If I believe in you again,” there was a short intake of air and Kazuya bit his lower lip, “the moment you betray me,” a light tremor passed through his body, “this person you see right now,” Kazuya lifted his hand and covered Jin’s one which was caressing his cheek, “will disappear.” The older one completed, thinking that if he were to really accept Jin again and to give his trust again and then have the other one betray him, then Kazuya will no longer treat Jin as someone he cared about.

It wasn’t a threat, but a fact.

“I know.” Jin whispered back, letting his head fall down for a second before facing Kazuya’s eyes again. “But I’m not lying right now.” He then added, determination burning once more in his dark eyes. “I really want to be with you and to know you better, but I can’t promise that I’ll end up loving you.” He confessed, deciding to say the whole truth and ignoring the small voice from his head that was saying that he was making a terrible mistake. “I may hurt you again, but this time it won’t be on purpose. This time it will be without secrets and lies between us. Just you and me, Jin and Kazuya.” The younger one continued, his lips curling up into a tiny smile.

Kazuya looked at Jin in silence for a while. It was crazy what the other was asking him, but more than crazy was his own decision because he inched closer to Jin and put his trembling hands around Jin’s neck, enveloping him into a light embrace. “I will destroy you if you betray me this time.” He said hoarsely, hiding his face into the crook of Jin’s neck, deeply inhaling the other one’s scent. He was in love with Jin, that was for sure, and he also wanted to give the man another chance – a chance for them to be better together. Hopefully, Jin won’t ruin it this time too.

“It’s not a nice way to start a relationship.” Jin chuckled in an embarrassed and kind of scared way, his body shaking with his laugh. He brought both of his hands to Kazuya’s waist and circled it, pulling the older one closer to hold him into his arms. His left hand touched Kazuya’s body as it described a thin line on it, going up and caressing his hair before settling on his chin and pushing the other one a little further away from Jin, making their eyes meet yet again. “Can I kiss you?” he asked with a quiet voice, a bit fearful but hopeful in the same time.

Kazuya licked his lips, his expression a bit insecure. Then with a shy smile, he nodded his head and Jin didn’t wait for anything else, smiling and taking the older one’s lips into a sweet and deep kiss, nibbling on them and slowly enjoying their taste as he started to gently push the older one down on the bed, covering him with kisses and touching him in a way he had never touched anyone.

This was good, this was what he had been wanting for a while now and Jin decided to make sure that he won’t lose Kazuya ever again. This small love that was just starting for him meant more than anything else in the world for Jin and he wanted to protect it – to cherish it.

And to love Kazuya.

*

“Morning, sunshine!”

Jin’s voice rang through the room as he entered it and went to the windows to draw the curtains open, letting the light come into the room and lighten the sleepy form of his now boyfriend. “It’s a beautiful day!” he then announced as he bounced to the bed and pecked Kazuya’s lips who was still trying to get up, hiding his eyes from the powerful light and groaning in displeasure at the immediate effect that it had on him. “Come on, sleepyhead, I’ve made breakfast and pancakes and there’s also butter and some delicious gem that I’ve found at a super nice lady across the door!” Jin continued to talk, obviously too excited and too full of energy early in the morning as he sat on the bed, now looking with wide and sparkling eyes at his lover.

Kazuya yawned and rubbed his eyes as he peered up at an energetic Jin. “Really, you’re too loud.” He said, nuzzling his face in the pillow, though unconsciously he drew a little closer to Jin. He liked this warm feeling that spread throughout his body, making him feel comfy and loved. “How’s the time?” He asked Jin, stifling another yawn though his eyes were fully open, any trace of sleep now gone.

“It doesn’t matter.” Jin replied with a teasing grin, bringing his hand to Kazuya’s chin to cup it into his fingers and bring him closer, his other hand holding him by his nape to kiss him deep and hard. “We have all eternity ahead of us.” He then whispered with a low tone, his eyes flying from Kazuya’s own brown orbs to his lips as they were still close to Jin’s ones, the younger one refusing to go further away than this.

“Cheesy brat.” Kazuya chuckled and kissed Jin again, wanting to taste more of him. It was nice like this, it felt right and he thought that maybe this time he won’t regret giving Jin a second chance. He really seemed regretful and sorry about his actions and seriously wanting him – not that before it hadn’t been like that, but, well, Kazuya hadn’t been able to forgive him then – so maybe this was their chance at happiness. Somehow, he felt grateful to Jin’s sudden cold that had him rushed to his place –

Kazuya pulled away from their kiss and looked at Jin with scrutinizing and sort of worried eyes. His hand touched Jin’s forehead, feeling its temperature normal. He ignored the confused look in Jin’s eyes as he narrowed his own, his lips pursing into a thin line. “Weren’t you sick yesterday?” He asked with a grave voice, lifting his head and meeting Jin’s eyes in a stern gaze.

The younger one’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at Kazuya. It lasted only for a moment though because in the next one, Jin was already up and looking at Kazuya with an incredulous expression. “Was I?” he laughed in a sort of strangled way, his eyes not looking back at Kazuya and his body slightly trembling because of the anxiousness that had suddenly taken control of him. He cursed in his mind, hating the fact that he was able to lie and deceive perfectly when he wasn’t involved in any way, but he would always become this weak when he was in front of someone he had started to care about.

Kazuya stood up in bed and a serious expression appeared on his face. “You lied.” He didn’t ask, he just stated as it was obvious that this was the truth. His eyes turned cold as he looked again at Jin and a disdainful smile curled up his lips. “Again.” He added and all of his disappointment was in this single word. Without saying anything else, he got off the bed, taking his clothes and starting to dress up. He should have known, he should have expected – once a liar, a liar he stays. But this time, it wasn’t Jin’s entire fault, it was his too. Mostly his, Kazuya thought bitterly as he buttoned up his shirt, because he shouldn’t have come here in the first place, he shouldn’t have let himself worry about someone who obviously didn’t even care about his feelings. All that mattered for Jin was to destroy whatever good was in other people. He deceived, lied and stole from every person he had come across and Kazuya was no exception. He will never be, now he was sure.

“Kazuya, wait.” Jin tried to stop him and caught his arm, but was quickly pushed away by the older one. “It’s true that I’ve lied about being sick just to have you come here, but I haven’t lied about everything else. I haven’t lied when I said that I want to be with you and to know you better.” Jin confessed, his tone slightly trembling as he clearly didn’t want Kazuya to misunderstand him. It was true that he hadn’t been sick and that he had pretended the whole time by using some pills to induce him fever, but the nightmare had been real and he had told Kazuya his real feelings that night.

Kazuya threw Jin a cold glance. “I don’t care.” He said with a blank voice, all of his posture stiff and straight, just to show how much he despised the current situation. “You could have me told last night, but you ditched it as something not important. Well, guess what – to me, lies are important, especially when you want to build something as a relationship on them.” He continued though, wanting clear any lingering feelings possible. “I’m sorry, Jin, but you’re nothing but a sore liar, a person which I do not want to see ever again.”

Jin bit his lips as he watched Kazuya, his eyes not wavering from the other’s expression. “I swear I didn’t lie. I meant it when I said that I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Kazuya.” He said with a low and gentle voice, kind of defeated though as Jin felt like he had lost everything just in a split of a second.

“You’re still going on with this?!” Kazuya laughed cruelly, hiding the pain he was feeling inside. “God, Jin, stop it! You slept with me already, there’s no need to keep up the lie anymore, I’ve understood already. So, for once, admit that you’re the same liar as the first time we met.” He continued and his words spoke of how much he hated the fact Jin kept saying such hurtful things. “I won’t believe in you anymore. You won’t change from the liar and thief that you are, so I only wish you could just disappear from my life.” Kazuya added with a disgusted voice and expression.

“So you won’t believe me no matter what I say.” Jin simply stated with a bitter and disappointed voice. Honestly now, he would have thought that it was already clear that he wouldn’t lie about his own lies, no matter how strange that sounded. But when Kazuya had found him that night with the time in his hands, Jin had quickly admitted to being guilty. This time too, he had confessed that he had pretended to be sick just to lure Kazuya to his apartment. It should have been obvious that he was saying the truth now, but it seemed that his words weren’t enough anymore. Kazuya won’t believe him from now on.

The younger one started to laugh, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to suppress his tears. Really now, he had said the truth for the first time in his life and he wasn’t believed. Life really was a bitch, even if Jin couldn’t actually blame fate for what was happening as he should have known that it would turn someday against him, when he would least expect it.

But he had believed in Kazuya. He had believed in Kazuya’s love which seemed kind of fake now, even more after he had managed to make Jin care for him with his fake love.

“I guess you’re a little smarter now.” Jin finally said something, his eyes now looking back at Kazuya and a wide and mad smile spreading on his lips. “I can’t fool you anymore it seems, but at least you’ve learned your lesson.” He then shrugged and tilted his head, hiding all the hurt and disappointment that he was feeling. “Oh well.” Jin sighed, turning his back on Kazuya and going to the table seated in the other end of the room. “You know your way out.” He added, waving a hand in dismissal as he still didn’t look at the older one, afraid that his façade will crumble in front of someone whom he cared about.

Kazuya felt his chest tightened and there was a crushing weight over his heart. Once again, he had been humiliated and mocked by the one he loved. Once again, he had let himself be fooled. But this was over – he will stop Jin this time. “Yes, I know it.” His voice came out sort of strangled and without any warning, he ran towards Jin and hit him hard over the cheek, hurting his fist and suppressing his own pain. “Last time I didn’t do it, but now you have a reason to not be attracted to me anymore.” Kazuya hissed with an angry voice, hating the fact that not even now Jin looked at him. He really couldn’t affect this man no matter what he did. “I’m just like the rest.” He added and there was a sorrow in his voice, one that he didn’t suppress anymore.

Without any words – not that there was a need anymore – Kazuya turned and dashed out of the room that had started closing in on him, suffocating him with everything that Jin was.

What a short relationship.

“You’re not.” Jin said in the silent room, though there was no meaning now as Kazuya had already left, looking at the closed door of his apartment and thinking at their breakfast which had remained untouched.

Maybe it was better this way after all.

*

He was still feeling a little insecure about this.

He didn’t know if it was a wise thing to honor this invitation as he didn’t know what will happen tonight, but Jin had still decided to go to Kazuya’s party and to see what had the older one in mind this time for him. Needless to say, he had been more than surprised to see an invitation to Kazuya’s household in two days, to a party that Jin knew he had no right to attend. But maybe Kazuya had changed his mind and had come to see that he hadn’t been lied to that morning when everything seemed to have crumbled between the two of them.

He still couldn’t believe that Kazuya had told others about them. Well, not about their relationship, of course, but there had been rumors lately about Jin, about the fact that he was a thief and that all the time that he had was stolen from someone. People was talking about how Jin had tried to win Kazuya’s trust, but the other one hadn’t let himself fooled and that was why the scene from the party had happened – because Jin had wanted revenge for his rejection.

Well, they weren’t that far from the truth either.

With a bit of hope in his heart and being prepared for what’s worse, Jin looked up at the house that he hadn’t seen in what seemed like an eternity. He knew every inch of it as he had taken the liberty of exploring it fully in that week when Kazuya had been leaving him alone and when Jin had still been searching for time to steal. It was a little nostalgic to be looking at it now and know that he wasn’t living there anymore, even if that had lasted only for a little more than a week, but Jin couldn’t help but feel attached to it somehow as it had become the place where he had met Kazuya, where he had learned to care about someone again, thing that he had thought to be lost in the verge of his memories.

With trembling steps, he entered the house, still clutching his fingers on the red invitation that was meant to be his ticket to the party. He looked around him and noticed that nothing seemed to have change since the last time he had been there. It was like time had stopped moving in that particular place and Jin felt a little relieved at this fact, realizing that maybe Kazuya didn’t hate him that much to change every spot that Jin had touched – after all, it had happened to him before.

A small smile grazed his lips as his eyes fell on the luxurious ball room, looking at all the people that had gathered there by Kazuya’s invitation. He was starting to feel a little nervous, thinking that he’ll be speaking with Kazuya again and that maybe he will be given a second chance to prove that he was sorry and that he really cared about the older one. He was also willing to forget that Kazuya had been the one to spread all those rumors about him, knowing that it had been a gesture done in a point of desperation, when Kazuya had wanted to hurt him, and understanding the fact that he hadn’t lied about anything – not like Jin.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you pass.”

The voice broke Jin out of his dreams and he turned to look with wide eyes at the guardian who had stopped him from going inside the room, a hand pointed to his chest to not allow him to move further than that. “What do you mean you can’t let me pass?!” he asked with a half furious, half surprise voice, his gut telling him that this meant trouble for him and that everything was going to change once again. “I have an invitation from Kamenashi Kazuya.” He then added with a demanding tone, pointing to the little red piece of paper from his hands.

The guard’s eyes fell on the red invitation and an amused smile curled his lips. “Nice try, party crasher. The invitations are blue.” He said and showed to Jin how the _real_ invitation looked like. “Now, please leave.” He continued with a firm voice, pointing at the small lobby through where Jin had come.

“I’m not leaving anywhere.” Jin spat, starting to feel angry because of the way he was being treated and wanting to push the other man away and to still enter the room, but he found himself being stopped yet again, the guardian now posting himself in front of Jin to block his way. Jin narrowed his eyes and fisted his hands, trying very hard to not look at the eyes that had started to watch him because of the show that he was making at the door. “Let me pass or at least call Kazuya, I’m sure he’ll explain to you how much of an idiot you can be for not letting me enter.” Jin said, tilting his head in a cute manner as he tried to keep his calm, not wanting to attract even more attention to him.

But it was too late and soon all eyes were on him.

“Is something the matter?” Kazuya’s languid voice was heard and the guard turned to him, revealing an annoyed Jin behind him whose gaze immediately stopped on the other one, his breath hitching in his throat. Kazuya’s eyes twinkled in a devilish way.

“This man, here, wants to enter to this party.” The guard explained and pointed at Jin with a rather rude attitude. Kazuya’s lips curled a little.

“Is that so?” He seemed to muse a little and a small tug on his right had him look at the woman who was clinging to his arm. She whispered something to his ear and he nodded with a light chuckle, then her eyes looked more intensely at Jin who was staring back with wide eyes, a sort of understanding sparkling in them. “Well, does he have an invitation?” Kazuya asked and the guard lifted the red envelope. He pretended to be surprised, his lips forming a small o.

“It’s red!” The other woman from his left exclaimed and looked at Kazuya inquiringly. “He is Akanishi, right?” She then asked, a rather impolite tone to her voice which Kazuya allowed with a soft smile, the one he had used to give to Jin when they had been better.

“Yes, he is.” The older male said and before he could continue, he noticed that other people had joined him in the lobby – it was going to be an interesting show.

All of a sudden, murmurs could be heard all around Kazuya – _What is Akanishi doing here? Doesn’t he know that Kamenashi doesn’t want to have any connection to him? As expected of a parvenu like him, doesn’t know when to stop. Kazuya is too gentle to shoo him directly; he’s really awful, despite his good looks._

Jin seemed to squirm under their gaze, wanting to disappear but in the same time wanting to stay as he wanted to see the end of this. Kazuya had planned all of this, he realized now. That smile from the older one’s lips didn’t predict any good for Jin but he stayed at his place, feeling how anger was growing in himself with every word uttered by those bastards who thought themselves better just because they had time. He knew that this was their true nature and that they wouldn’t care about him as soon as they found out about his origins, but… he had never expected to fall this hard.

And not because of Kazuya.

“He doesn’t belong here, right, Kazuya?” The first woman clung to him even more as her eyes scrutinized Jin’s figure. “He’s probably after your time. After all, you own a bank and all…” she trailed off, letting her pretty head lean against Kazuya’s shoulder.

The older one looked at Jin as he listened to everyone’s hushing and for a moment, a feeling like pity tried him, but it was buried deep within him as he recalled how Jin had treated him. He had said to him that this time, things won’t go the same. He will be the one to put an end to Akanishi Jin in this town, even if he had to rip his heart piece by piece while doing this.

“Yes, he might be.” Kazuya agreed with the woman, looking like he was disappointed with such a behavior from Jin. “After all, he went to the length of faking an invitation to be here.” He added and sighed heavily, everyone nodding their heads fervently.

“Yes, you’re right. Good thing you thought of changing it into blue beforehand!” The woman exclaimed happily, though in a mean way. “Outsiders should remain outsiders.” And she threw Jin a look full of disdain.

Kazuya nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Jin’s. A fake smile appeared on his face, looking almost regretful – “Akanishi-san, I’m sorry, but you were not invited here tonight. Can you please leave?” he asked the younger man, his voice dripping with politeness and regret as if he didn’t have any other solution than to do this. Well, as a matter of fact, there wasn’t.

Someone just had to teach Jin a lesson – a bitter and painful one.

Jin just looked back at Kazuya for a second, knowing that he had lost everything this night. He would never be able to attend parties like he had been doing the last week despite all those rumors circulating in their circle. He would have to leave the city if he wanted to still have a social life, to have someone who would talk to him without seeing him like a thief and a liar and everything else that he probably was.

Kazuya hadn’t done anything but to show his true face. But it was humiliating and Jin could feel how his cheek reddened because of the shame that was currently trying him. He had never been in such a position and even if he had taken advantage of people, he had never done it in public to destroy their whole life. He had never really wanted to hurt people at that extent, but it seemed that Kazuya wanted. He wanted to destroy Jin and no one was going to stop him.

Honestly, he wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. But instead he just looked at Kazuya and without a word, he lunged forward, his palms fisted and prepared to deliver him a blow. But he didn’t get far – not even close to Kazuya – as the guard grabbed his arms, holding him off. Everyone seemed shocked, but Kazuya didn’t. He had expected such a reaction, he had seen Jin’s anger growing and the desire to hurt him physically had been clearly expressed in his dark eyes.

“Escort him outside.” Kazuya said with a cold voice, shielding himself from the sight of Jin struggling and trying to fight off his guard just to reach him and hurt him again. And as this wasn’t enough, Jin’s loud and desperate voice filled the lobby, for everyone to hear it.

“You sent that invitation to me, motherfucker!” Jin shouted, still wriggling in that guard’s arms, his eyes looking at Kazuya only, showing just how much he despised him for what he did. “You wanted me to come here and humiliate me! Because you were too stupid to fall in love with me!”

At this sentence, Kazuya’s furious beating heart stopped and he could notice everyone gape and look shocked. But the older one kept his cool mask, not letting anything show on his perfect face. It hadn’t been enough for Jin, he still wanted to hurt Kazuya after he had been the one to start such a horrible game.

“What? Didn’t I fuck you enough? You wanted more? You bastard, I’m going to…”

Finally, Jin’s voice stopped as he was thrown outside the mansion, the doors closing on him and making Kazuya sigh in relief. Everyone was utterly shocked and all of them shook their heads in disbelief.

“How horrible.” The woman at his arm shuddered in displeasure and cuddled some more into Kazuya’s warmth. “To lie and shout like that, no wonder he’s from the suburbs.” She commented and Kazuya felt the need to shake his arm off and push her aside.

As expected, no one would believe Jin as he wasn’t one of them.

In front of such a society, Kazuya’s feelings and his broken relationship with Jin will never exist.

*

Finally the party finished and he could get some sleep, even if he knew that the moment his head will touch the pillow, he will only think of what had happened tonight. During the party, he had kept his mind off of Jin, blocking everything that could lead him to think of the younger man. But now that he was alone, he couldn’t stop all of his thoughts from flying back to the moment when he had set everything to humiliate and destroy Jin. He had prepared everything and the moment he had seen Jin, for a moment, he had believed he wouldn’t be able to pull it off, but – he proved he could. And the way he had done it made him feel nauseous and bitter.

After all, revenge wasn’t sweet at all.

Kazuya opened the door to his dark room and entered inside, stretching his stiff body. He didn’t need to turn on the lights as he had been living there for far too many years and knew where everything lied. So he undressed of his suit’s coat and undid his tie, loosening a few buttons of his white chemise. As he reached the bed, he turned on the bedside lamp and opened a drawer from where he retrieved his personal time wallet.

This night had taken quite some time from his personal time so he had to refill – so with a tired sigh, he transferred to his clock a few months.

“Welcome back.” A deep and hoarse voice echoed in the room and Kazuya almost dropped the wallet as he realized to whom it belonged. Of course, he had expected such a thing, but, well, to be honest, not this soon.

He turned around and saw Jin sitting in his armchair, partially shadowed as the light from the lamp wasn’t enough to illuminate the whole room. He looked like he belonged there, like he owned everything and like he had a right to stand so rightfully and nonchalantly in his room, on his armchair. Kazuya felt shivers running down his spine, but there was nothing he could undo – he had revenged his broken heart and now Jin wanted to revenge his humiliated pride.

“Back so soon?” Kazuya said with his usual soft voice as he looked at the one he had trusted once.

Jin narrowed his eyes as he settled them on the older one’s figure, taking in every aspect of him. He had been standing there for a while now, but he hadn’t managed to decrease his anger or to even control it. It was as raw and powerful as it had been hours ago when Kazuya had thrown him out of his house, as in the moment he had been humiliated and fooled by the one whom Jin had thought to be in love with him. “Missed me?” Jin said with a dark and cold tone, totally different from the last time he had said these words to Kazuya, when they had first been alone after the truth had been revealed.

“Not quite.” Kazuya replied as coolly as Jin, sitting down on the bed and stretching his legs a little. His mind was telling him to not be so relaxed, but he stubbornly refused to listen – after all, what could Jin do to him and he hadn’t done already?

“How bad.” Jin cooed with an obviously fake voice as he stood up and took a step towards Kazuya. “I thought you missed me quite much since you went through the trouble of making a fake invitation to lure me out here.” He then added with an accusing voice, stopping in front of the older one and looking at him from above.

Kazuya looked back at Jin, his gaze blank and emotionless. “You’ve come to take your revenge?” He asked with a dull voice, apparently relaxed if not for the fingers that were slightly gripping the sheets under him. “It’s an eye for an eye, Jin. I warned you before, didn’t I?” He then added with a little shrug, showing to Jin that this was his only fault, he had been the one to bring this upon himself and no one else.

Yes, Jin knew perfectly well that this had been only his fault, but even so, he couldn’t control the anger that he was feeling inside, the fury that had only intensified after he had realized that the older one wasn’t afraid of him now. What? He thought that he had already won? He had humiliated Jin so now there was nothing he could do to harm Kazuya?!

Oh, he was going to be proven wrong.

“It’s only fair.” He said eventually with a little shrug. “After all, I’ve warned you as well that I might hurt you again, but you had still chosen to believe me so it’s not like it’s only my fault, right?” he added, his eyes studying Kazuya’s form with an intense gaze. “I have to congratulate you though.” Jin continued, clapping his hands in a mocking way and turning his back on the other one to walk through the room, his eyes still set on Kazuya. “I didn’t know you could act so well, but why am I not surprised?” he then sighed, hiding the real reason he was saying this.

“You’re the actor here, so you tell me.” Kazuya said defiantly, hating the way Jin was making him feel like he was the one in the wrong in here. Like he had betrayed what they had twice in a row. He had no right, the bastard!

Jin grinned, obviously having been expecting such a question. “Well, from where I see it, there are two possibilities.” He proceeded to explain, his voice sounded a little amused as it became clear that he hadn’t come there to get revenge on Kazuya. No, he had come to _destroy_ him completely. “One is that you’re a total asshole and that’s why you’re able to feel hurt because of one man that had broken your heart when you have destroyed the life of millions other.” He continued with a thoughtful expression, looking like he had put a lot of thought into these two theories of his. “The other one is that you’re a perfect liar and a completely hypocrite and that you can laugh and pretend to fall in love when you actually suffer for what you’ve done. From how much you think of those poor children you murdered, I honestly don’t know which one to believe.” Jin sighed with a defeated expression, shaking his head like this was his biggest problem in that moment and he didn’t know how to solve it. “So, which one is it?” he then asked with a cheerful expression and a happy voice, approaching once more Kazuya but still at some distance from him.

Kazuya was pale as he looked back at Jin, his eyes sparkling with hurt upon hearing Jin saying such things. So they weren’t over with trying to make the other one suffer, huh? He gave a disgusted look to Jin and then pulled his whole body on the bed, turning his back on Jin – “Go and fuck yourself.” He muttered, not wanting to hear anything anymore from Jin. What was enough was enough.

“Funny, but you’re actually close with your suggestion.” Jin laughed as he closed the distance between him and Kazuya in less than two seconds, climbing up in bed after the older one and turning him around so that they could look at each other. “But you’re the one who’s going to be fucked.” He announced with a mad and evil grin on his face, grabbing Kazuya’s hands and pinning them to the bed as Jin climbed over the older one, parting his legs and settling between them as he leaned down and kissed him hard and raw, giving him a kiss full with hate and desire of revenge.

This had been the last thing he had expected from Jin, Kazuya thought as he fought under this savage kiss, trying to free himself from such unwanted actions. He bit hard on Jin’s tongue and then on his lower lip, making the other yelp in surprise and pain and thus offering Kazuya the air he had started lacking. He glared up at the younger one, trying to wriggle himself out from this prison Jin created for him. “Let go! I don’t want you to touch me! Let me go!” Kazuya kept saying, panting as he kept trying to throw Jin off him, to push him away. Just when did he turn this weak?!

“What?” Jin asked with a sweet voice, his eyes sparkling dangerously. “You don’t like it when you’re not in control?” he said with a mean voice, holding Kazuya’s hands with only one of his and using the other one to open the older one’s pants, pushing down the zipper and slipping his hand inside his boxers. “Don’t worry, I’m going to show you how it is to use other people for your own benefit.” Jin added as he stretched over Kazuya to grab something from the night table and pushed the scarf he had found there into Kazuya’s mouth. “Much better.” He then stated with a grin, happy that he couldn’t hear now the other one’s reproaches or cries, just his whimpers and moaning voice.

Kazuya’s eyes widened in shock at Jin’s actions, but he soon closed them again as he felt the younger one touching him for the second time and sneaking his hand again into his pants. He tried to bite his lips to suppress his moans but he found it impossible to do when he couldn’t even close his mouth so Kazuya let himself feel, not knowing which one was stronger – the lust that was slowly growing in him or the disgust that he was going to be raped by the man be loved.

It soon became obvious as Kazuya found himself naked from his pants and underwear, Jin throwing them somewhere around the room and not caring where they landed. His whole body froze and he stopped fighting for a moment when Jin’s finger touched his hole, making Kazuya want to squirm away and hate the fact that his body had had the slight impulse to lean into it. He started to whimper, begging without words to be released and pleading with his body as his teary eyes found Jin’s cold ones.

“You said you love me.” Jin suddenly said as he also stopped his movements, looking back into Kazuya’s eyes and loving the fear and disgust that he found there. He felt crazy, so crazy that even if he knew that he was going to regret this, he couldn’t stop himself. His hands moved by themselves and his mouth spoke on its own, like Jin had no control over them and like he wasn’t even conscious of his actions.

But he was and he knew that no matter how wrong it was, he wanted to hurt Kazuya deeply, to draw a scar on his heart that he’ll never forget.

“Then if you love me, then it means that you want to have sex with the one you love, right?” the younger one concluded for himself and before Kazuya had time to even think of what his words meant, Jin entered him with a rough move, bringing more tears into the older one’s eyes as the pain he felt was unbearable.

It was wrong. The same thought circled their minds in the same time, both of them thinking at how wrong this was. Kazuya hadn’t wanted this, he had just wanted to trust Jin and maybe earn some affection from him. Jin hadn’t wanted this either, he had accepted to stay in this house only to steal Kazuya’s time and then to get the hell out of his life. But things had had a turn of their own and they hadn’t been able to stop fate from doing its thing and destroying both of their lives.

With a groan, Jin started to move inside of Kazuya, still holding his hands above his head and pushing with more strength into his hole, wanting to drive the other one as crazy as he was, to hear him scream because of him and to see the fear residing in his eyes as he knew there would be. Jin lifted his gaze and looked at Kazuya who was now struggling to keep his emotions to himself and to keep the same poker face he had had at the party. But it was harder now, with Jin pounding mercilessly inside of him and with the way he was watching him, like Kazuya was the one who had made him hurt the most when it was the other way around.

Kazuya was helpless in front of such things and as much as he fought it, his mask came crumbling and his every emotion became visible on his face. A smirk curled up Jin’s lips as he also found in those brown eyes a licker of fear, something that he had been dying to see into the older one’s eyes since the day he had found out the truth. He smirked, but inside he felt like something had broken in his heart, making him be the one who ended up hurt by that pure emotion.

Jin forced himself to close his eyes and to not look anymore at Kazuya as he fastened his moves, his grip tightening on the other one’s hands as he came with a low groan. At this point, Kazuya normally would have followed him with a guttural moan, but this time his eyes seemed blank as he looked up at Jin, disgust and hate written on his every feature. He couldn’t say it, but the words were there and Jin knew how to read them – _I’ll never forgive you_.

It was better to not look at all, Jin decided as he let go of Kazuya and climbed off the bed. He pulled up his pants as he hadn’t even bothered to undress, his back turned to the older one and not wanting to see his face or to watch more of that hate that he had seen so many times in the eyes of many people.

Then why was this affecting him so much? Why had he become such a jerk when the only thing he had ever wanted was to have fun and to steal as much time as possible? This wasn’t him, he didn’t rape people just to hurt them. He would just play with their feelings as the others had done to him, he would take advantage of the naïve ones and steal from them every bit of time they had. He didn’t rape people.

But now he did.

And Jin hated himself.

Back on the bed, Kazuya lifted his trembling hand and removed the scarf from his mouth, letting it fall together with his limp body. This was the worst and he was feeling like the worst ragged cloth ever – used, humiliated, mocked and thrown aside. And he felt all these because of the one he had fallen in love with. Did he deserve such a thing?

“Leaving already?” Kazuya suddenly asked, his voice hoarse and low. It hurt even to speak up, that abused his whole body felt. “Done your job, feeling better? Did your pride boost up while raping me?” His body shuddered, he felt cold, but he didn’t dare to move and to cover himself – it hurt too much. And Kazuya wasn’t sure what hurt most – his body or his once again shattered heart.

“Should I stay? Are you good for something else than fucking?” Jin asked with a cold voice even if his body was trembling and he couldn’t control well his fingers even to pull up his zipper. But somehow, the words kept on coming without him being able to stop them, like his mouth had developed a mind of its own and didn’t listen anymore to Jin.

Not like his body did listen to him, not with the mocking and almost happy expression that was plastered on his face as he turned to look at Kazuya and clapped his hands in delight. “Oh, I know!” he said like he had just found something else that the older one could be useful for. “You could also give me some time, you know, as a service because I’ve fucked as no one else would have even bothered to get this close to you.” He added like he was satisfied and proud of himself for what he had just said, the exact opposite of what he was feeling inside.

In a silly manner to protect himself, Kazuya started gathering the sheets around him, covering his nakedness. He felt too exposed like this and he was still dirty and sticky and he didn’t want to see Jin anymore. He crawled to the bedside table and took out of there all the time devices he had in that moment in the room. With a disdainful movement, he threw all of them at Jin, some of them hitting the man. Even if he didn’t want to, he forced himself to look at the other one, one last time, even if Jin wasn’t looking at him anymore – “Please, die.” Were his only words, but they were uttered with such an emotion that it broke Kazuya over and over again.

Jin took the devices wordlessly and then left the room without looking back or hearing Kazuya’s soft and deep sobs.

Everything would end here.


End file.
